Prince Of the Past (GW 2)
by Hidden-In-The-Shaddows
Summary: Grey wolves fanfiction Alina and Vasiles story of how they met and the troubles they faced. Full Summary inside please Read and Review. Much love :D
1. Chapter 1

**This story is a bit of a new one really and one that I have been planning for a long time. I hope you like it. Once again it is a grey wolves fan fiction.**

**SUMMARY **

_Alina Albescu is a usual teenager. Well except that she is a Canius Lupis (A werewolf of some sort). _

_She wants what most people want. A life. A life away from the pack and the responsibilities that come from being the alpha's daughter. She wants something new, something exciting. _

_Except with her father still hanging around that wasn't going to happen. So with her desire for freedom in mind Alina is sent to a large gathering where she meets Vasile, the prince of all Canius Lupis. _

_Vasile is a standard male wolf willing to do anything for his pride. He is everything Alina has been running from her entire life, everything she wanted to escape. Except for some reason she is drawn to him. There is something about Vasile that makes her think that life in a pack could be eventful if he was the one by her side. He was different. A little more relaxed than her father and she knew that one way or another she would be with him. _

_Because he was the other half of her soul. Her one true lover. _Her Mate!

**Alina **

**"**ALINA VIVIENNE ALBESCU DO NOT MAKE ME COME UP THERE AND GET YOU!" My fathers voice yelled as I stood in the hallway. My heart beat against my chest hitting my rib cage hard.

I was being made to go to a gathering. A place where high up men would go and search for their mates. A mate. I tried to hold back my laugh. A mate was someone you loved more than anything, the other half of your soul. The one person you could not live without. I didn't believe in trying to find them. I thought the great Luna should decide where you meet and how you fall in love but my father disagreed.

As an alpha's daughter I had learnt from a young age that what I wanted really didn't matter. I was just there for display in my father's eyes. He had my brother to spoil. I sighed and looked in the mirror pulling at my dress and my curls. I hated it. I was a doll to them. I would be passed around at a party in attempts for me to find my mate and it was awful.

Tonight we were going to the Romanian pack's mansion. Home of Greyson and Marianna Lupei and their son Vasile. My father was hoping that perhaps my mate would be there. However I hoped for the exact opposite. I didn't want them to see me fall in love. I wanted to be allowed to fall in love when I wanted. Not when I was forced into a room.

"ALINA!" He called again and I sighed walking down the stairs.

"I am here Da" I told him and stood by the door to his study in my formal evening where. Not that I saw the point in that either. Why dress up for first impressions of the man who will love me no matter what? If he loved me he should be able to deal with my casual clothes and my hatred for all things that were false.

Falseness. Something that I had grown up seeing. My father and mother had always taught me that first impressions meant everything. That I should try my best to please people no matter what. I should be who they want me to be and not who I am. I had seen my father and mother do it a million times when we had guests and as soon as they were out the door they would return to themselves moaning about other Alpha's and the affairs that had taken place on such an alpha's land.

"Ah there is my beautiful daughter" my mother smiled. She too was in evening wear. Her blonde hair laying on her shoulders not a single strand out of place. That was my mother. Perfection. It was hard to be her daughter when she was always trying to turn me into something that I was not.

My father stood and walked out from the side of his desk. He wore his dark tuxedo and looked every bit the alpha that he was. I only wished he was that good a father. Then perhaps he would listen to my ideas instead of blocking my opinions at every turn.

I sighed and looked at them both as they joined hands. My parents were in love. No matter how many times I argued with them or they argues with each other they would always be there for one another. That was what mates did. They loved each other unconditionally, they would until they took their last breaths together.

Thinking about loving someone like that should have brought me joy and excitement for what was yet to come in my life but I couldn't get excited. Instead I got fearful. I was terrified of finding my mate. If I found him I would be unable to be me and I would lose my freedom forever. I would have no escape from him. I wouldn't be Alina any more I would be Luna. That was it. I would lose my name and I would lose myself. Alina would be replaced by a woman who would cook and clean and look after her mate because I loved him. To me that wasn't paradise. It was hell and I didn't plan on visiting any time soon. I was not prepared to lose any ground I had made in my first century. No way.

My brother was the next down the stairs. He was dressed in an outfit similar to my father's his darks hair set in place. I sighed and moved out of the way to let the golden son through.

My mother embraced him and smiled. I scowled. He was under no pressure to find a mate. My mother wanted her baby boy to be young for as long as he could even if he was older than me and it sucked big time.

"You all packed?" My mother asked us and my brother nodded and hugged her before looking at me, and smiling

"Hey there sister-mine" he smiled.

"Hello there Logan" I smiled and he pulled me into his arms.

My brother was perhaps the only member of my family who understood me. He knew exactly why I didn't want to be married and surprisingly he understood. He had told me it was okay and he would sort it but neither of us had been successful so far.

"Come on you two let's get going" my father told us and I nodded letting go of him and looking at my father who was now walking out the door helping with the bags.

My father, mother and I all got into our family carriage and headed off to the Romanian mansion.

Something like this should have been a regular occurance for me and I should have been bored by now but this trip seemed to excite me. For the first time we were going to stay at the Romanian mansion for a week. I suppose, thinking of it, that it was part of my fathers scheme to get me to stay there but I could not care. I was excited to see somewhere new. Explore.

**Vasile **

It was late when the alpha of the north Serbian pack and his family arrived. I sat up in my room watching as their carriage pulled up and walked downstairs to greet them along with my father and my mother.

The first person I noticed was their daughter. She stepped out of the carriage and my eyes fell to her. She was perfect. Long curled brown hair her formal dress a light shade of green as she stood waiting for, who I assumed to be, her brother.

Mr and Mrs Albescu greeted my mother and father nicely and so did their son, who introduced himself as Logan, but their daughter was reluctant and a little bit scared. This made me wonder why. She wasn't rude and did not refuse to greet anyone she just seemed shy.

"Marianna, so lovely to see you again" my mother smiled embracing the alpha female of the North Serbian pack and that's when I remembered that Marianna Albescu had once been a member of our Romanian pack.

"And you Nina!" Marianna smiled and then looked at the rest of her family.

"So these are your kids" my mamma smiled and Marianna nodded.

"Alina and Logan" she smiled but I could tell who she favoured her son. She smiled at her son but did not even glance at her. I felt a wave of resentment roll through me but I was sure it was not my own.

Except I wasn't. I was too tired to really tell anything. I had been up almost twenty four hours now and it was getting to be tiresome. All I needed was my bed. Except the greetings still weren't done.

When it came to me I smiled reassuringly at her. I wanted to make her feel welcome here and not afraid and she smiled back at me sweetly. I kissed her cheeks and she turned her face away and I frowned. Had the kiss made her upset? I wondered for a moment but was interrupted by my father.

"The rooms are upstairs to the left" my father told them and all four of them nodded picking up your bags.

"Vasile could you lead Logan and Alina upstairs for me. The rooms on the left of yours" my mother told me and I nodded taking Alina's bags from her but she frowned. However she didn't say anything.

I walked the both of them upstairs talking to Logan about pack life. He was okay to talk to I guess but he was like most soon to be alpha's a little bit cocky but I could see that he was protective of his sister. That I couldn't blame him for. I was an only child but if I had a baby sister I would be protective of her too.

I gave Logan the room farthest away from mine and then Alina the one in the middle thinking that if something went wrong both of us could be in her room in moments to protect her.

_Damn Vasile you have barely known the girl five minutes get a life _I snapped at myself and looked straight ahead as I walked into Alina's room placing her bags by the wardrobe.

"Thankyou" she smiled at me and I smiled back walking towards the door.

"No problem Alina" I told her and she nodded to me with a smile.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure you just did" I laughed and then smiled at her " I am kidding go ahead"

"How old are you?" She asked and I smiled.

"Almost a century" I told her and she smiled.

"Me too" she told me and I nodded thinking for a moment curiosity filling my head.

"Really?" I asked shocked. She didnt look like she had been on this earth for a whole 100 years. She looked too fragile. Too fresh.

"Really. And you aren't mated" she smiled and my heart filled with joy at the slight hope in her eyes.

"No ma'am waiting for the right girl" I told her and she smile going to pick up the bags and her jacket fell showing her shoulder.

Covered in bruises.

Rage built up inside me as I watched her pull the jacket back over her shoulder blushing.

"Alina?" I asked and she shook her head.

"It is nothing" she told me but some part of me didn't believe her. I couldn't.

"Do not lie to me" I told her and went to touch her shoulder but she moved away from me.

"Some guy was being too harsh I delt with it" she told me and I frowned.

"You are lying I know" I told her but I really had no clue if she was lying or not. I just wanted it to be someone close so that I could go and beat him.

" I am not. I have had worse. Now I am tired please go to bed" she told me and I sighed.

"Fine, but if you need anything or want to talk some more I am just next door" I smiled and pointed to the door as she nodded.

"Thank you I think I might need to"

"Don't hesitate" I smiled and she nodded genuine happiness shining in her eyes. I smiled at her and left my room with a smile on my face as I walked into my room laying on my bed.

I lay there for hours thinking of Alina. Her hair, her eyes lit up with happiness. Her smile. The bruises.

I growled as I remembered the purple marks marring her beautiful skin. She was too beautiful to be hit and I only hoped her family had hung the man responsible. He had deserved it to hurt for even thinking of touching her let alone doing it. Stupid fool. Alina was a prize.

Alina. Her name ran through my mouth and I found myself saying it aloud as I lay on my bed.

"CRAP!" I snapped and that was when I realised.

Alina Albescu was my mate.

Well Shit!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two of this fantastic fanfic (doing some English right now too so decided to give it some alliteration ****J ) **

**This chapter is going to be major DRAMA and I need to story to move on quickly so it will be quite fast paced. Hope you like this one please review as I love Vasile and Alina and they are one of my favourite couples in the series. **

***I OWN NOTHING ALL RIGHTS TO QUINN LOFTIS AND HER AMAZING IMAGINATION* **

**ALINA **

Darkness. That's all I saw. Nothing else. It was terrifying. I could see nothing but blackness surrounding me and I tried hard to see something but nothing continuously filled my eyes. I couldn't even see my own hands through the dark and I began to worry. Where the hell was I?

Then a dark figure came out from the shadows and although I couldn't make out any figures I could tell that it was a wolf. It was crouched low on the ground and the harsh smell of old wet fur invaded my nose and I had to fight the urge not to gag. I was awful.

I then tried to move but couldn't. My feet wouldn't do what my brain was asking and I stood still paralysed looking at the figure. It was terrifying. Large yellow eyes came into view and glared at me. My breathing became rapid and I found that I couldn't even speak. I tried to call for help but nothing would work. I had no air in my lungs.

I stood frozen in place watching as the wolf walked towards me. I tried to scream again but nothing came out again. It was torture. I wanted to run and hide I couldn't move and it sucked big time. I tried to control my breathing but now my lungs were pushing out air and my breath was ragged.

The wolf leapt at me and this time I did scream. The sound was barely human as it ripped from my throat and the tears fell from my eyes every time he hit me. The worst part of it all was that he was my mate. The one person who was supposed to love and protect me. But he was also like my father. Cold to the core.

I woke up scared and shaking and jumped when I felt someone's arms around me but turned to see what I never expected. Vasile Lupei partially dressed holding me in his arms.

I gasped and looked at him shocked but didn't move. I couldn't make myself. I felt so safe in his arms even though I knew I could never love him.

"You were screaming" he told me and I looked at him shocked. I was screaming?

"I … my nightmare. It was so real" I told him and he shook his head running his hand through my hair and I found myself relax against him feeling safe and protected as I sobbed into his chest.

"It is okay. It is over I will protect you" he whispered to me as well as some other sweet words in Romanian. Some of them I recognised but many didn't. My father had been against me learning my mother's language because he wouldn't understand and he didn't want the two of us talking in ways he could not understand so I went uneducated.

I sobbed harder into his chest and he ran his hand through my hair and whispered in my ear. This was the first time I had cried in front of anyone in a long time. I refused to cry in front of my family. I would not give them any reason to think I was weaker than them. Men did not cry so I would not either.

Vasile looked at me and I smiled at him his arms around my waist mine resting on his chest.

That's when it happened. He lowered his lips to mine and kissed me softly at first as if he was trying to reassure me but then as I kissed him back it became something more, something hungry. We clung to each other as if the other was the only way to save ourselves from drowning.

His hands moved up to my back and then tangled in my hair. I moaned as our tongues touched and I moved my hands over his bare chest. I kept my eyes shut but I knew what I would see if I opened them. Rows of tense tanned muscle that spread over his stomach. I smiled and pulled myself close to him belonging settling into my stomach.

It was then that the wall came tumbling down and I realised what that kiss had really been. He was my mate. The one who took me from the darkness and completed my soul. The one who I belonged to.

The last thought sent me off the bed backing away from him. He couldn't own me. He wouldn't. I would never let him. It was impossible. My heart began to race and not only from lack of breath.

"Alina?" he whispered breathless.

"No Vasile you need to get away from me please" I begged and he looked at me hurt and confused.

"Alina did I do something wrong?" He asked and my heart broke apart a tiny bit. I wanted to tell him no but my mouth wouldn't work. I wanted to tell him why I was afraid but no words came out.

"Vasile, we cant" I choked when my mouth began to function again.

"Alina explain to me why" he whispered and I shook my head crying.

"I don't have a mate" I told him and looked at the floor.

"Alina …" he sighed and I shook my head.

"No Vasile. It is impossible. I shut off my desire. I told the great Luna I would not mate with anyone. I cant" I told him and he looked at me completely shocked and concerned.

"Tell me why. Please" he begged and I shivered. I might as well tell him. He had already seen me cry and held me to his chest while I told him of my nightmares. Why should he not know about this?

"If .. If I find my mate, I won't be Alina anymore. I will be his woman. I will not have a choice" I whispered and he shook his head.

"Alina, that won't happen to us. Look deep inside you and I know you will see that. You are my mate Alina and I would never, ever stop you from being you. I promise"

"You can't promise me that. I don't know you" I whispered and he sighed closing his eyes where tears now hid.

Was he crying over me? Where those tears of anger or sadness?

"Alina I will prove to you that I can love you the way you want. I will never be worthy of you I know but I promise you that I will prove that you can trust me. I promise you that" he whispered and walked back into his room leaving me alone in my room once more.

**Vasile **

I was confused and upset when I walked back into my bedroom. Alina was so beautiful and lovable and when she pushed me away I was scared. I was scared I had hurt her and I had made her pain worse.

My mind kept focusing on the kiss. That amazing kiss that had made me melt. Her lips were soft and welcoming. She had pulled me closer and kept her hands on my bare chest causing heat to run through me. She was perfect and she was mine.

Except something had changed one moment she had been kissing me the next she was on the other side of the room looking at me as if I was a monster. It had got worse when she had explained to me why she was scared. She had shut herself down and had refused her wolf its basic need. Its mate. I had felt it when I kissed her. A wall that had been built up so high. She had pushed me a way as the bricks began to fall away and she poured desire into the kiss. The moan that had escaped her proved that and it made me wonder more why she denied herself.

Did she hate the idea of having a mate that badly that she hated desire?

I slumped against the door and wiped away the tears. In the one hundred years I had been alive never once had I cried over a woman and here I was now blubbering like a baby because she felt so worthless. It wasn't right and I hated whoever had made her feel that way.

I sighed and stood up going to my wardrobe and getting dressed pulling on my everyday clothes. I ran my hair through my unruly hair and in my mind I imagined my hands going through Alina's soft bed-ridden hair and I smiled. Her hair was soft and beautiful just like her.

Anger spiked in me again and I roared punching the dresser. I loved her and I knew it. My wolf was calling for her but nothing I could do would show her enough. I knew she was way too damaged and it killed me inside. I felt as if someone had plunged a dagger into my heart and was now turning it slowly to increase the pain that ran through me.

I sighed and opened my door walking away. I didn't dare look back at the door that connected out two rooms I was too scared of the anger that coursed through me. I closed my own door and went to go for a run in the forest I needed to let of steam and my wolf was howling to unsheathe its claws and dig into the dirt.

I walked out the forest and stripped off hanging my clothes on the tree's and changed into my wolf form before taking off into the forest.

Like anything the pain was more intense in wolf form. I could smell her scent on me and it drove me wild.

However I tool out all of my frustration out on the ground digging in my claws as I ran running 5 miles in a complete circle causing my muscles to burn even in wolf form.

I grabbed my clothes between my teeth and walked further into the forest to change back and dress myself.

Once I was finished I walked back into the house the pain of my heart dulled slightly from the pain of my muscles bitching at me for pushing myself too hard. My brain told them to stop their whining and deal with it as I walked through the house intent on going to my room and showering when I heard shouting.

"HIS SCENT IS ALL OVER YOU!" The alpha of the North Serbian pack snapped and out of curiosity I edged closer to the door which was slightly open.

What I saw made the ache from my muscles leave completely as well as the pain from my heart as anger overpowered them both.

Alina was on the floor looking up at her father who towered over her. Already she had red marks on her skin and then I remembered the bruises. Holy shit! The bastard beat her! My wolf wanted to howl and run in there ripping his head off but the man inside me made me stay still. I needed proof first.

"Dad, please, you know I do not have a mate" she whispered and then I realised what all this was about. Me. She had kept my scent on her and now her father was beating her for it.

"I WANT YOU TO HAVE ONE YOU STUPID GIRL BUT YOU ARE TO COME TO ME TO DECIDE BEFORE YOU LET HIM IN YOUR BED" he snapped at her and she shrunk down looking like a scared child.

"I didn't sleep with him" she mumbled and he laughed at her. It wasn't a nice sound. It was cruel and cold.

"Don't lie Alina" he snapped and grabbed her hair before back handing her across the face drawing blood from her perfect lips. Alina whimpered and fell to the ground as he let go of her hair. He raised his hand for another blow and that was enough.

That was when I lost it. I walked into the room just as he was about to hit her again and pushed him away from her picking her up in my arms as she fell into unconsciousness. He had beaten her so badly bruises were already forming.

"VASILE! You have no right to interfere" he told me and I shook my head. He would not scare me. He was not my alpha and he meant nothing to me. He was scum who had beaten my mate so that her face was now purple all because my scent was on her. It was disgraceful and bloodlust soon joined the anger as I looked down at Alina and then back up to him.

"You are in our territory and you play by our rules, this kind of abuse is illegal here!" I snapped and glared at him. Her father looked at me as if he would challenge me but I doubted it. He may have been about fifty years older than me but he was not more powerful and we both knew it so he bared his neck in submission and I had to hold on tight to Alina to stop myself from beating him into a very bloody pulp.

I growled at him and then ran out of the room with Alina taking her up to my room calling up my mother too afraid to move her.

When my mother saw Alina she gasped.

"Vasile what on earth?" she asked and I sighed looking at her.

"Her dad thinks its funny to beat her" I told her bitterly

"Marianna would not allow it" she told me disbelieving me and I suddenly realised what Alina must have been going through all these years.

"I don't think she knows ma" I told her and sifhed.

"Okay son, I will tend to her for now. Leave us and go to find your father" she told me and I stiffened.

"No Mamma I need to be with her" I told her telling her there was no other option I would not leave Alina alone again

"Vasile?" my mother asked and I shook my head. May as well tell her now

"She is my mate Mamma and I will not leave her" I told her and she smiled at me.

"Fine but be careful. I am surprised she even has let you tell her that" she whispered a little more shock in her voice than I had expected

"She hasn't she denies it. She has remove her desire " I explained.

"I see well sit and be silent son. I will do the best I can" my mother frowned and began wiping the blood from Alina's mouth.

"Yes mamma" I nodded and sat in a chair watching as my mother tended to my Alina's wounds mumbling to herself. I watched every time just praying that she would be safe.

"Vasile what on earth?" she asked and I sighed looking at her.

"Her dad thinks its funny to beat her" I told her bitterly

"Marianna would not allow it" she told me disbelieving me and I suddenly realised what Alina must have been going through all these years.

"I don't think she knows ma" I told her and sifhed.

"Okay son, I will tend to her for now. Leave us and go to find your father" she told me and I stiffened.

"No Mamma I need to be with her" I told her telling her there was no other option I would not leave Alina alone again

"Vasile?" my mother asked and I shook my head. May as well tell her now

"She is my mate Mamma and I will not leave her" I told her and she smiled at me.

"Fine but be careful. I am surprised she even has let you tell her that" she whispered a little more shock in her voice than I had expected

"She hasn't she denies it. She has remove her desire " I explained.

"I see well sit and be silent son. I will do the best I can" my mother frowned and began wiping the blood from Alina's mouth.

"Yes mamma" I nodded and sat in a chair watching as my mother tended to my Alina's wounds mumbling to herself. I watched every time just praying that she would be safe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter threeee :D I am loving writing this and it is definitely getting more interesting and should be quite long. I am going to carry on with this trough their lives hopefully up until Fane leaves for coldspring but to do that I need some reviews my lovely people. I know you do review because my other story has them so pleeeaassseeee **

**VASILE **

Things were beyond chaotic in the house now. My mother and father hadn't left the rooms where they were speaking to Alina's family since they had called them in.

I knew that Marianne had gone in first and denied knowing anything about the abuse and that wasn't hard to believe. Marianne had grown up here and was a friend of my mothers. I had known her too and she was completely innocent.

The other two though I wasn't so sure about. Especially her brother. Her brother had said that he knew nothing about his baby sister being beaten but I wasn't sure. Something told me he knew exactly what was going on and he had been nice to her just in case this day would come.

Her father was guilty and I knew it. I had seen the bastard hit her and it made me feel ill. I could still see the fresh markings on her skin and the blood that had dripped from her lip. I wanted to kill him. He had hurt my mate and he deserved to pay. I just had to hope that my dad had the same viewpoint as me. Even if the asshole was another alpha.

My mood was made worse when I saw Logan walking out of the room Alina had been placed in. I knew she was his sister but he had played a part in doing this to her and it made my blood boil and burn like a hot coal in my chest.

"You know this is your fault" Logan snapped pushing passed me. I snarled and he turned to face me once more.

"Please tell me why all this is my fault" I snapped and he smiled.

"You couldn't keep your nose out. If you had left her alone she would be fine" he told me and I shook my head. No way was this my fault it couldn't be.

"So I should leave her to scream. Is that what you were doing? You heard her and did nothing" I snapped and felt ill. Those screams had woken me up and made me want to keel over and he had done nothing!

"Your scent was all over the filthy slut" he snapped and I felt

"That's your sister" I snapped shocked.

"I know and I am ashamed. You think I don't know what my sister did. You and her were all over each other I saw you" he sneered and then it clicked.

"You're the one who told your father" I gasped and he nodded.

"Damn right" he told me proudly and my control slipped further

"She is in a coma because of him" I yelled and he laughed.

"She should be worse off trust me. She knows the rules. You don't fit into what my father wants for his daughter." He snapped and I could feel myself losing it.

"You cant touch her anymore" I told him grinding my teeth.

"Want a bet? Even if my father cant I will" he told me smiling and that was when I lost it. I punched him in the face hearing the satisfying crack of his nose. I kept punching and so did he. I hated that he would hurt her and he deserved to pay so with each punch I hit harder. He had to hurt like he had hurt her.

He swung at me catching the top of my lip and I felt the skin thin out and the blood begin to drip. This earned him another punch splitting his lip as well and it was okay until he hit me again causing blood to come dripping from my nose. I didn't even wipe it before I punched him again. This time I didn't stop. Rage consumed me and I snapped hitting him over and over.

It was my mother who finally pulled us apart and I turned to see her shocked face. She looked at me and I shook my head wiping the blood that dripped from my nose. She looked at me concerned and then looked at Logan who was still lying on the floor pathetically. I snarled and he looked at me scared.

"You will not come near her again or I will kill you" I snapped at him and he nodded scrambling to get up. I then looked at my mother who looked at me shocked and worried

"Vasile" she warned and I shook my head. No way would I want sympathy from my own mother.

"He is guilty" I snapped and walked away from her and into Alina's room where she still lay so still.

The bruises on her face were gone now, thanks to the help of a friend of my mothers, Liah, but the weight of her injuries still scared me. I sighed and took her hand.

"I am so sorry Alina, I really am. I shouldn't have let him hurt you anymore. I should have walked in straight away" I told her. The words that her brother had snapped finally settled in deep. I should have done more to save her. I should have made more of an effort and I knew it. I let him hurt her and I was as much to blame as they were.

I sighed and ran a hand through her hair and kissed her head. She didn't deserve this and it was beyond cruel that she had been through all of this and it made me want to howl in rage. The pain in my heart from her telling me she could not love me replaced by a throbbing ache for her just to wake up and smile.

**Alina**

Waking up was painfull. All of my joints and muscled ached as well as my face. Then I remembered how I got them. My dad had beat me and Vasile had seen him do it.

I could remember my father's hand hitting me hard and then Vasile wrapping me in his arms glaring at my father but that was it. I could remember nothing else but darkness and fear. Fear that now Vasile would hit me too. He knew I had been hit by my dad so why wouldn't he hit me?

As I opened my eyes I gasped. My hand was wrapped around Vasile's who was lying on my bed asleep. His dark hair rest on the bed beside my hand. His hand was wrapped around mine too. I smiled and then the fear set in again.

What if he thought it was okay to hit me too? Would he do it? He had been irritated when he had seen the bruises but my dad would have been. Being outraged and irritated when seeing bruises was completely different than to giving someone them.

Except this time something was different and it took me a little while to understand what it really was. The Fear. The fear wasn't as great and it was mixed with something else. Desire and it wasn't as bad as I thought. I smiled and tightened my grip on his hand. I knew I wasn't ready for love but I kind of knew what Vasile had said was right. He was my mate and some part of me knew that sooner or later I would have to accept that. It was a matter of life.

Vasile's eyes opened and looked at me shocked.

"Alina?" He whispered and I smiled at him. He smiled back and I laughed a little. We just sat looking at each other not saying anything. He laughed and I looked down blushing. He made me feel safe and protected and honestly it was a little unnerving. I hardly knew him and it scared me a little but it also made me feel happy. I was happy to be wanted. I just wasn't ready to belong to someone yet. Then I saw the blood from his nose and I gasped.

"You are hurt" I whispered and he looked down.

"I am fine Alina" he told me and I knew he was playing it down and I wanted to take another look but he moved away and I felt a little hurt.

"Who did this?" I asked wiping his lip.

"No one I am okay" he told me but I wasn't convinced.

"Vasile" I looked at him and sighed.

"Alina" he warned.

"Fine" I sighed and was a little worried about why it bothered me so much. Surely I shouldn't care this much already.

"I am so glad you are okay" he whispered and hugged me. I smiled and hugged him back inhaling deeply taking in his scent. Fresh wood. The smell was familiar but unique to him and since we had kissed, which for me hadn't been long, it had become a sort of obsession for me and while I was knocked out it was all I could think about and I began to wonder if it did the same to me. But when I heard him inhale I smiled because then I realised it did and the thought filled me with joy.

"I was so scared Alina" he whispered as he let go of me sitting on the edge of my bed checking me over.

"You don't need to be I would have been okay" I told him and he shook his head his hand trailing through my hair.

"I mean it Alina. I was worried about you and angry. He shouldn't have hit you" he told me and I smiled at him. I wanted to wrap myself in his arms just then but I couldn't . I couldn't let him know that I cared and that I was vulnerable it just couldn't happen and I knew it.

"Vasile… I…" I whispered unsure of what to say.

"I know you said you cant have a mate and I know why now. Please just be open for a little love. I know you wont be able to love me fully and I know that but I am your mate Alina" he told me and looked at him and nodded.

"I know" I whispered and he looked at me shocked.

"You know?" he asked and I felt a small coal of hope appear in his chest.

"I know you are my mate and I know that I am supposed to love you and I know some part of me wants to but another part of me wants to hide and right now both of them come and go as they please" I told him and ran a hand down his face needing to have some contact with him. Something that would show him that I did care but I was just scared.

"So what do we do?" He asked me and I sighed taking his hand.

"We make the best of it and that is all we can do. I am just asking for time" I whispered knowing that time was precious for a Canius Lupis.

"Anything you ask I will give you Alina I promise. You are my mate and I know why you are afraid and I will earn your heart instead of expecting it" he smiled and I smiled knowing that should have pulled away but instead I didn't. I moved closer and his hands fell to my waist as I kissed him.

Vasile smiled and kissed me back holding onto me protectively as he kissed me back cautiously. He pulled back too soon and I was left wanting to kiss him again scared by this need but understanding it all the same.

I smiled at him and he smiled back taking my hand.

"I also need to talk to you about something else" he told me his thumb running over my knuckles.

"Go ahead" I smiled

"My father, he is holding a masquerade and I was wondering if you … if you would go with me… not on a date or anything but-" He blushed and I smiled.

"I will go with you date or not. Like I said you are my mate and I know that you are and I wont not go with you. I am just not ready to accept all of the things that go with having a mate" I whispered and he nodded kissing my hand. I smiled and hugged him.

"I know Alina now rest." He smiled.

"Stay with me?" I asked like a small child and he nodded kissing me softly once more and I smiled holding his hand.

"Always" he smiled he lay on the bed with me pulling me close to him. I smiled. This was okay. I would love him eventually and I knew I could. He was lovable. It was just a matter of time and place.

I fell asleep in Vasiles arms curling close to him needing his warmth. I wasnt ready to be a propper girlfriend or mate yet but I knew he was mine and that was good enough.

I just had to hope he was okay with it too. I mean no man could wait forever not even Vasile ...


	4. Chapter 4

**Wooo Chapter four! I love love love this story and I hope you guys do to. Bit of drama now and I hope you don't hate me ….. **

**Nina **

I sat on the sofa with Luca and curled into his chest. His hands ran up and down my back comforting me.

"I can't believe all of this" I whispered and he nodded kissing my head.

"Alina is obviously very strong" my mate told me and I nodded taking his hand in mine

"We can't let her go back with them" I whispered scared for poor Alina. She had been beaten badly and I was scared they would punish her more for us finding out. I didn't want to be the reason that she ended up being beaten again.

"I know that Luna. Plus I doubt Vasile will let her out of his sight" he told me and I nodded kissing him.

"So she is staying here?" I asked and he nodded pulling me onto his lap and I smiled my back pressed to his chest. His hands played with my hair and I smiled.

"Looks that way" he whispered and I nodded my mind flashing back to when we had been interviewing Alina's father.

_"So you don't deny your actions?" I asked him shocked and the Alpha of the north Serbian pack shook his head sitting back in the chair._

_"Nope. My daughter was a fool. I mean no disrespect to you or your son but she was covered in his scent" he sneered and I glared at him. _

_"So you do not want her to have a mate" I asked my voice cold and harsh._

_"Nina" Luca warned but I was enraged. He was being an ass and Luca knew it. He was using my son as an excuse for him to hit his daughter and that didn't sit well with me. _

_"No Luca. He beat his daughter and now he sits there blaming our son" I snapped and Luca kissed my head. _

_Remain calm Luna. We cant appear to be too Bias Luca warned but I shook my head._

_Well I am I told him and he nodded kissing my head once more._

_"I do not blame him Nina. It was my daughters fault and she had to suffer the consequences" he said matter of factly and I wanted to throw up. _

_"That isn't fair. You cant use that to justify your actions" I snapped again. _

_"I can and I will Nina. She is my daughter that is it" he had told me. That was when I had left the room. No girl deserved that. _

I wrapped myself closer to Luca and he wrapped his arms around my waist as I nuzzled his neck.

_It is okay Luna _he told me and I looked at him.

_I know _I whispered and he smiled at me.

_Good she is strong Vasile will help her through _he told me and I nodded I knew that but it didn't help me feeling for her.

_I love you _I told him and kissed him lightly.

_I love you too _he smiled and that was all that needed to be said.

**Vasile**

I lay in my room thinking about whether to go through and see Alina when a small knock from the other side of the door that connected our rooms sounded and I smiled walking over to the door. Alina stood waiting on the other side and I smiled at her.

"You okay?" I asked her when she didn't smile back and instead of talking she leapt wrapping herself around me. She buried her head in the crook of my neck and began to cry.

"Alina what is wrong?" I asked her and sat on the bed with her keeping her on my lap as I rocked her.

"Nightmare" she whimpered and I nodded seeing through the bond what she saw. Her parents telling it her it was all her fault, me agreeing with them. I had told her I didn't want her and that she was nothing.

I pulled her closer whispering in her ear.

"I will always Want you Alina you are my mate and I know you don't love me right now but I want you to know that you are the most important thing to me and they wont ever hurt you again I wont let them" I promised her and she smiled up at me.

"I do love you Vasile" she whispered and she kissed me pulling me close. I smiled and kissed her back being gentle with her. I didn't want to scare her off and a part of me was shocked. She loved me?

"Alina" I breathed and she pulled back looking at me.

"Yes?" she asked her hands falling to my bare chest.

"Do you mean it?" I asked my hands resting on her bare legs. She was only in her pJ shorts and vest and I could see just either side of the strap her markings on her skin and I smiled tracing them.

"Yes I do. You are my mate Vasile" she told me and I smiled again. She was prefect.

"Yesterday you said…" I began but she shook her head making it clear that it was no longer the case and I smiled.

"I know and I was wrong. The great Luna told me that. She told me to trust you" she explained and I nodded playing with her hair. She smiled and lay against my chest her hands tracing my markings that covered my chest.

Alina and I stayed together like that for hours and it was peaceful. I smiled and kissed her head running my hands up and down her back. She lay there sleeping not making a sound and something told me that this was the first time she had slept without a nightmare plaguing her sleep and it was nice to know. She needed to know that she was safe here I wanted her to feel safe there with me and I soon found myself drifting off into the peacefulness of sleep.

When I woke up Alina was awake and was once again tracing the lines of my markings up and down my chest. I smiled and my chest rumbled making Alina jump.

"Vasile?" She asked and I looked at her and smiled.

"I am here love" I whispered and she smiled kissing my cheek.

"You were grumbling" she told me and I looked at her confused.

"I am happy love" I told her surely she knew this.

"You do it when you are happy?" she asked me and I nodded kissing her heag holding her close. I knew what she thought. She had thought I was angry with her and I could see it by the fear that still ran through her. I thought I had hated her father before…I was wrong.

"Yes" I smiled and ran a hand through her hair sitting up so she was in my lap. I pulled her against me and she smiled.

"Well I am glad I know now" she smiled as I ran my nose across her neck where my bite mark would one day be and took in her scent. Alina's scent was beautiful. Alina smelt like fresh rain just after it had hit the grass. It was beautiful. My chest rumbled again and this time she smiled.

I kissed Alina's neck and looked at the clock cursing as I did. When the foul word left my mouth Alina jumped and I frowned.

"What's wrong?" she asked and I sighed.

"Sorry love, I was just hoping to have more time with you" I told her and she looked at me confused.

"We cant stay together longer?" she whined and kissed my neck marking where her bite would one day be. It was hard to not ask her to bite me then and there but my Alina's blood rights would be something special. Not a quick bite because I couldn't control myself.

"No. The damn masquerade starts in two hours" I sighed and she nodded getting up off of my lap. I sighed as I stood feeling so wrong without her in my arms. I watched as she walked to the door joining are rooms looking back at me once more. I smiled at her and blew her a kiss as she left the room.

The next hour was spent getting ready. The suit I had been given was simple. A black tux with a white shirt and a bow tie. Along with the suit was a simple gold mask. It was obviously chosen by my mother and I smiled.

These dances were not something I was used to. Normally I would have stayed home. I didn't like the politics of it all. That was my father's job for now and I knew one day I would have had no choice but for now I wanted to be able to relax.

However today was an exception, I would have to go because it was at my own home. Besides, I wanted to go this time. I would be with my Alina.

My mother came into my room just as I pulled on my mask and she smiled at me. My mother had gone for a deep red dress that clung to her and a matching red mask.

"You look very handsome" she smiled pulling at my jacket.

"Ma I can handle it" I told her and she smiled.

"You are still my little boy" she told me.

"I am 100 years old" I told her rolling my eyes and she looked at me.

"Yes as a human. As a wolf you are barely seventeen" she told me and I nodded hugging her.

"You look wonderful Mamma" I told her and she smiled at me just as someone knocked on the door and I smiled. Alina.

I bounded to the door and opened it finding myself completely in shock.

Alina looked beautiful. Her dress was gold at the top and flowed down to a soft looking white fabric. Small white crystals laced the top of the dress and she wore a small cardigan to cover the markings ( i00. . )

Alina's hair fell in tight dark curls down her back. Her mask was made of gold like mine and it had intricate silver swirls and gems on it making her look like a princess.

_You look amazing _I told her and a slight blush spread over her cheeks and I smiled.

"You look wonderful Alina" my mother smiled and I looked at her smiling.

"Thankyou" she told us and I smiled taking her hand. My mother smiled at us and I nodded to her as she left the room.

The sound of the ball filled the house and I felt Alina's anticipation spike in my mind and I sighed. She was terrified.

_I will look after you _I told her and she smiled at me kissing my cheek.

_I know you will_ she told me and I smiled and took her hand leading her down to the meeting hall where the dance was being held. Her grip on my hand tightened and I smiled at her.

"Relax Alina" I whispered and she smiled.

"I am trying" she told me and I nodded as the doors opened and we walked in.

Silence welcomed us and I wrapped an arm around her waist leading her into the room while she held onto my hand.

_Why is it quiet _She asked and I smiled It is out of respect I am the son of their host I explained and she nodded staying close to me and I smiled as I lead her to the floor

_It is out of respect I am the son of their host _I explained and she nodded staying close to me and I smiled as I lead her to the floor.

**Alina **

Everything still seemed surreal to me. I was on Vasile's arm in front of everyone and they all saw me with him. I smiled and held onto him.

I had been to hundreds of these, all my father's attempts to find a suitable mate, but I had never been to one where I had been announced before I came in. I walked through the crowd holding onto his arm. He lead me to the dance floor and the arm that was around my waist tightened as we began to dance.

Dancing with Vasile wasn't like dancing with the others before him. He was gentle and soft keeping me pressed to him ignoring what everyone else was doing. It felt so natural. His hands held onto my waist and my arms were around his neck keeping us together as the slow music played.

When the dance finished people clapped and I blushed a little.

_That was perfect Alina _

_Thankyou. You weren't so bad yourself _I whispered and he smiled kissing my forehead. I knew why he had done that. He was marking me as his. He had kissed my head and danced with me in front of people so they knew I was mated to him. Even if we didn't have the bloodrights.

_That and I wanted to. Kissing you the way I am thinking also wouldn't be appropriate right now _he told me and I blushed more as he lead me off the dance floor.

_Maybe we should go find a quiet place then _I teased and his chest grumbled as he stood with me at the edge of the room.

It wasn't long before people were crowding the dance floor and people were all laughing and talking together.

"Want another dance?" Vasile asked me and I smiled nodding.

"I would love to" I told him and he nodded taking my hand again and leading me to the floor. This dance wasn't as intimate as our fist but dancing with him was nice all the same. At least it was until someone tapped Vasile's arm.

I looked at the man and Vasile held onto me tighter.

"May I but in?" he asked and my heart dropped as Vasile placed my hand in his.

_Sorry My Luna, he is a friend of the family, it would have been bad for me to say no _he told me and I nodded.

This dancing was nothing like with Vasile. The man was too rough and demanding. I hated it.

"Since when have you known Vasile?" he asked and I shrugged.

"A few days but my mother has been a friend of his parents for years" I explained.

"You cling to him very tightly you know " he told me and I looked at him.

"Yes I do know" I told him as we danced more. I wanted to be back with Vasile.

"Why is that?" He asked and I began to get irritated.

"He is my mate" I told him and was thankful as the song began to end.

"Really?" He asked shocked.

"Yes" I snapped and he raised his eyebrows at me.

"I thought he was mated to Karolina. See" he hold me pointing to where Vasile stood talking to another girl. Her hand lay on his chest and she was smiling up at him laughing.

I walked away from the man and walked to Vasile pulling him away from her and slamming my lips against his in one smooth motion. Vasile grumbled and held me close to him his hand tangling in my hair.

I pulled away and looked at him in rage. I ignored the girl completely and walked out the room.

_Asshole! _I snapped through the bond and walked out of the room blocking him not even wanting to hear his reply. I didn't want to be told lies or that I was a mistake. I just wanted to be alone because once again I was the one who had been hurt and it sucked.

I walked up into my room and shut the door collapsing against it. Pain washed through me as I sat on the bed taking off my mask and putting it on the side. I had wanted to throw it but I knew it would be a stupid thing to do.

The knock at my door made me jump and I sniffed wiping away my tears.

"Alina let me in" Vasile told me and I froze. I didn't want to see him. I couldn't. I would be hurt again and it wasn't something I wanted. He could be with Karolina for all I care.

"No Vasile" I snapped my voice all broken.

"Alina please. I need to explain" he told me and I shook my head.

"I know she is your mate. That all of this is a mistake" I told him and I heard him curse.

"No! Alina you are my mate. My Luna always" He told me and I shook my head once more.

"Is that what you told her too. Vasile she had her hands all over you" I snapped my hurt ripping through my throat.

"Alina, let me explain please" he begged once more and I sighed walking to open up the door. Vasile stood there his eyes full of tears. I sighed and looked at him trying not to cry once more.

"She means nothing to me" he told me and I sighed.

"She was all over you"

"Before I could stop her. She was the sister of the guy you were dancing with. They planned it Luna I promise. I love you always" he whispered and I sighed looking at him.

"Wh…why would they plan it"

"Because he wants you Luna" he whispered and I let the block come down and felt his love and worry pour through me.

"oh" was all I could say and then I kissed him again.

Except this time I didn't pull away and neither did he. He continued to kiss me as he carried me to the bed. I smiled and held onto him. He pulled my dress off me at frantic speed.

"I thought you liked it" I laughed and he smiled at me.

"I do. But I want you Mina" he told me and I was shocked by the love and lust that filtered through the bond.

"Mina?" I asked pulling back a little.

"Mine and Alina" he whispered and I smiled and kissed him once more my hands climbing up his shirt feeling his muscle.

"I love you" he told me and I smiled.

"I love you too" I whispered surprised at how natural the words felt.

"Good" he whispered and kissed me again.

That night we were inseparable and I had never been happier. He was mine in more ways than one now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five… woohooo :D I am looking forward to this chapter but guys you know I am going to need some reviews. I need to know you like it or dislike it :P **

**Okay I will warn you this chapter does call for the tissues and the next few may do too. I cried writing this and it actually made me die a little. Sorry for this but it is a key point and every story has to have one. **

**Vasile **

When I woke up I groaned and looked down. That was when I saw her. Alina. She was curled up against me her head resting against my chest her hand over my heart covering my markings. That wasn't the problem. I liked Alina lying beside me. It was comforting. The only issue was the lack of clothes. Both of us wore nothing as we lay there and It was worrying.

"Shit" I breathed as I remembered the night before. The girl running her hand over my chest and Alina getting mad at me, telling me that she knew it was all a mistake. My heart broke hearing that in my head but then I froze remembering what came next. The two of us together. I had taken something so special from her in nothing but a quick tumble and it was an awful thing for me to have done. And I hated myself.

"Hmm Vasile" she mumbled in her sleep and her hand flexed against my chest and I smiled slightly. She was still so innocent and pure. Her eyes opened and she smiled at me drawing patterns on my chest. I frowned and wondered why she wasn't yelling at me.

"Alina, last night" I sighed and she sat up looking at me in shock.

"You regret it?" She asked me and I sighed.

"Don't you?" I asked her and she sighed laying on the pillow looking at the ceiling not looking at me.

"Alina" I sighed and gathered her in my arms. She looked at me tears in her eyes.

"Vasile. I loved it. It was amazing and spontaneous and brilliant because it was with you" she told me and relief filled my heart but that feeling didn't leave.

"I took something so sacred to you in nothing more than a quick tumble Mina. How could you like it?" I asked and she smiled kissing my cheek.

"Well all I can say Mr. Lupei is that if that is only a rough tumble then I cant wait until you plan our nights together" she told me and I smiled kissing her.

"So you don't hate me?" I asked and she smiled kissing me sweetly.

"I could never hate you my mate. You understand me more than anything and last night was amzing so get it into your fury little head" she told me and I chuckled kissing her head.

"I am glad you don't hate me Mina" I told her and she nodded and then smiled laying close to me.

"Hmm say that again" she whispered and I looked at her confused but then smiled understanding.

"Im glad you don't hate me?" I teased and she slapped my chest looking up at me with those innocent eyes. I smiled and I couldn't resist them. They were beautiful and she was all mine.

"No Mina" she laughed and I kissed her head.

"Mina, Mina, Mina" I smiled and she laughed kissing me.

"Hmm Yes. I like that name" she told me approvingly and I smiled holding her close.

Alina smiled and pushed herself back against the bed and I smiled looming over her. My lips lingered on her neck and then her lips claiming her as mine even if I would not bite her yet. That occasion would be special since our first time had not been so special.

We stayed like that, kissing and not letting go of each other, until there was a knock at the door and I looked at Alina panicked. She may have been ok with our situation but I knew others would not be and that worried me.

"I'll be out in a moment" I called and I heard someone mumble on the other side and I turned back to my Luna who was laying back on the bed a frown on her beautiful face.

"Damn it cant they have better timing" she snapped and I laughed pulling on my pants and shirt before kissing her.

"Go to your room love" I smiled and kissed her once more as she walked through the adjoining doors.

"Fine" she sighed and walked back into her room using my dress shirt to cover herself with and honestly, I preferred it on her.

"I'll be out in a moment" I called waiting until Alina was safely in her room.

I opened the door to see my father standing there dressed with a grave look on his face.

"Da?" I asked worried and he shook his head.

"Vasile, you and Alina need to come downstairs. NOW!" he told me and I nodded worried. Just then Alina walked into the room her hair up and out of her face and in a nice, yet casual dress. It looked amazing. Although I did prefer my shirt.

"Let me get dressed Da" I told him and looked at Alina who frowned at me.

"Vasile?" she asked worried and I smiled at her.

"You need to go with my father. I will be down soon I promise" I told her and she nodded kissing me lingering for a second before nodding.

"Don't be long" she smiled and I nodded holding her hand as she walked away wanting to pull her with me and baracade the door because whatever it was it wasn't good.

Alina left with my father meaning that I was left alone thinking about what they could have planned for me and it was terrifying.

After getting dressed I walked downstairs only to have Alina run to me and jumped into my arms here eyes filled with tears.

"I wont let them take you" she whispered to me and I knew then that something awful had happened.

"Alina, I.." I whispered and held her close as she sobbed.

"They want to take you from me and I don't know what to do" she told me.

"They cant take you from me or me from you Mina." I told her and she shook her head.

"They can. They are the alpha's police Vasile" She told me and I gasped holding her close.

"What do they think I did?" I asked and then a man in a black cloak came towards me and Alina.

"We think that you are the murderer of Karolina Geras" he told me and he made a move to remove Alina from me. That wasn't on.

"NO" I growled and held onto her.

"Vasile" my father warned and Alina shook her head.

_Let me tell them _

_No Alina, I wont have them think badly of you _I told her and she shook her head crying once more.

"I can't lose you" she whispered and I shook my head at her.

"You wont, I am innocent my Luna" I told her and she nodded tears falling down her cheeks.

The guard moved then and pulled her out of my arms his hands on her waist.

"GET OFF HER!" I growled and things got chaotic. The man wouldn't le tgo of Alina and she kept screaming for me. For them to let me go and I could do nothing except fight them off. Alina growled and threw off one of the men slamming them into a wall. Another man grabbed her lifting her pressing her to his chest as she yelped out in pain. I growled again and began to phase.

"STOP!" My father yelled and everyone froze including me.

"Yes Alpha Lupei" the men nodded and I growled again looking at his hands still on her waist.

"Frederik release her. Let them at least say their goodbyes alone" my father told them and they nodded. The man released Alina who was instantly in my arms again.

Everyone walked into another room leaving Alina and I on the stairs and I knew my father intended for us to say goodbye.

"I cant let you go" she told me and clung to me as I sat on the stairs with her.

"You wont. I promise you that I will speak to you through the bond everyday" I told her and she nodded kissing me.

So much need and hurt was poured into that kiss. I clung to her suddenly realising that I needed her beside me. That I wanted her there. I ran my hands through her hair that one last time and smiled. My mina and that was what she was. Mine. No matter what she had been through she was mine and I loved her no matter what.

Alina ran her hands through my hair and kept her lips pressed to mine in the desperate need for contact. I pulled her onto my lap and sighed. I pulled away and pressed my forehead to hers looking into those beautiful innocent eyes.

_I love you Mina, no matter where I am or where you are my heart is with you always and there is no place I would rather have it and I want you to know this. Please don't tell them about our night last night. It is ours not there's. I will take what punishment I get. _I whispered her and a tear fell down my cheek followed by another both of which she wiped away.

_Vasile, I love you too and I hate that you have to go. I wish we could go back and live through this morning all over again because when I woke up I was so happy and it hurts to let you be careful and remember to listen in to my mind everyday. I want you to know that I am thinking of you. _She smiled me and I smiled at me kissing her forehead.

_I will My Luna and I am thinking of you too _I sighed and she nodded wiping away her tears.

_Good _she smiled and I laughed a little.

"Vasile" My father sighed and looked at me. I stood nodding taking Alina's hand.

"I know" I said to him pulling Alina close to me.

"I love you" I whispered and she nodded.

"I love you too" she smiled sadly and she kissed me one last time softly and almost like air brushing my lips.

"I have to go" I whispered to her putting her at arms length.

"I know and don't worry about me" she told me and I shook my head. I would always worry about her.

"I will see you soon" I told her and she nodded a sad smile playing on her lips.

"I am counting on it" she told me as I was pulled out of the house my hands leaving hers and I felt empty inside.

**Alina **

As soon as Vasile was gone I broke down again. I sat on my knees not caring about my dress and I sobbed. Already there was a dark place in my soul that only Vasile could fix and it was already unbearable.

"Alina, go and sit upstairs for a while. I will make you something to eat" Nina told me and I looked at her. Her eyes were red from where she had been crying and I nodded standing to hug her.

Nina hugged me back and kissed my head like a mother would a daughter and this made me smile briefly. Finally I had a family who cared about me like I was one of their own.

"Now go love. I will bring you up something" she told me and I nodded walking upstairs. All the time I tried not to cry or howl but the tears would not stop.

I didn't go to my room. I didn't feel safe there so I went into Vasile's room and sniffed. It smelt of him. Of his scent. Of safety. Of home.

I whined and crawled onto his side of the bed clutching one of his disguarded shirts and held it to my chest falling to sleep in tears imagining Vasile beside me pulling me close and loving me as gently as he had the night before.

**NINA **

I knew that Alina would be in Vasile's room. Partly because she would have wanted to be around him and partly because it was what I would have done.

I sighed and placed the tray of food on the side and sighed pulling the cover up around her like I used to do to Vasile. I sighed and wiped away the tears that rolled down my cheeks as I looked around my sons room before I left. It was unbearable.

I walked out of the room and walked to my mate I needed him right now and I knew that he needed me too.

Luca was in his study his head in his hands as he cursed to himself.

"Luca?" I whispered as I walked into the room and his head snapped up. Fresh tear tracks ran down his face and I sighed walking to him letting him pull me to him.

"I am sorry Luna. I failed you I let our son be taken from us when I should have fought for him" he told me and I shook my head.

"Luca, you did all you could and I know that. I know you love Vasile but you need to know that you had to be an alpha at that moment so do not beat yourself up" I smiled sadly at him and I felt his pain come through the bond.

"Family comes before duty" He said and I sighed cupping his face.

"Not always" I told him and he shook his head at me.

"It should" he sobbed and I sighed pulling him close to me.

"Hush love please" I begged and ran a hand through his brown hair.

"I am sorry" he told me again and I shook my head.

"No, you don't need to be. I know Vasile wil be home soon. I can tell you that" I whispered to him and sat in his lap.

Yes I was positive my son would be here soon back home with us and his mate. I knew it. He had to be innocent. My son was not capable of those things and we would be by his side every step of the way because he was my baby boy and he was pure and lovely. He was innocent and we would prove it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Nina **

Alina hadn't eaten anything in the three days that Vasile had been gone and I was beginning to worry. I had taken food up to her and she hadn't even looked at it. She had just laid there on the bed clutching onto Valise's shirt. It broke my heart to see the love of my son's life curled up looking so broken.

We had heard very little from Vasile and the suspense was killing me. I wanted to have him home and for me to be able to see him. We had been refused to see him in his trial because of Luca's status. It was agony.

Alina cried in pain at night and I knew that she was feeling Vasile's pain. They were torturing him. Trying to get him to confess and Vasile was holding on. It killed me inside but it also made me feel proud. My son was innocent and I knew it.

When I heard Alina scream again I flinched and walked to Vasiles room. If I could not ease his pain I would ease hers. I sighed and sat on the end of the bed trying to calm Alina. In the last few days Luca and I had been treating her as more of a daughter than the girl who our son loved. She was sweet and kind even though she was going through the worst thing possible.

Alina woke up tears streaming down her face. I sighed and hugged her like a mother held a crying child and let her sob into my chest.

"He keeps calling for me. He keeps telling me that he is sorry that he cant put up a block. He is too weak. He thinks he is hurting me " she sobbed and I held her close small tears falling from my eyes. It hurt to know my son was in pain but I had to be strong.

"I know Alina but he will be home soon" I told her and she sniffled.

"He didn't do it. I know he didn't" she told me and guilt laced her voice.

"I know" I told her softly and she shook her head.

"No you don't get it. He was here with me" she told me and sat up wiping her eyes and slowly the reality of her words hit me. They had been in bed together and from the guilt in her voice I could guess what she was doing.

"What?" I asked shocked.

"Some girl was all over him. Karolina, her brother had made her do it so he could make a move on me and I got angry because he told me that they were mates and I thought he had lied to me so I ran upstairs and he followed explaining and then … it just happened" she told me rapidly and I nodded. I had wanted Vasile to wait and had told him that he should but she was his mate and I could see why they did. Someone had tried to claim him and she had been feeling betrayed. He had loved her to show her they were mated. A statement that I believed now more than ever.

"This changes everything" I told her and she looked at me.

"He doesn't want people to know. He says they will cheapen us" she told me her lip wobbling and fear in her eyes. She knew she should say something but she was hanging onto his request. She wanted to be loyal to him and I could see it. It made me happy that my son had found a woman like her.

"They will do no such thing. Now you need to tell me what happened" I told her and she nodded as she told me everything that happened.

**Vasile **

Pain. That was all I could feel. Well that and guilt. I lay on the floor of my cell after another torture session. I welcomed the unconsciousness. It meant Mina hurt no longer either and that was all I needed to know. She was safe and she wasn't hurting because of me. Well not physically anyway.

I knew they would kill me. They had already decided their verdict almost as soon as the accusation had been read. Killing an alpha's child was always punishable by death. And I couldn't save myself without making her seem dirty. My Mina didn't deserve that.

It was when a guard came into my cell and grabbed onto my hair that I knew something was wrong. I had come to learn the times that they would beat me and this wasn't one of them. Normally they let me heal so they got the satisfaction of breaking the skin again but I was still bleeding.

I was dragged down several corridors and up some stairs before some door was opened and I saw where I was. The courtroom.

I had been in the courtroom many times before and I had always been an observer I had never been the man in the box. Until now.

"NO!" Someone screamed as I was thrown into the box and I recognised them. Mina! Mina was here. She was seeing me like this. NO! NO! NO! She shouldn't be allowed. I wanted her to see me as I was. As her Vasile. Not on trial you couldn't erase those memories.

Alina wore a delicate dress that made her look innocent and nothing but believable but I was worried that they would they would hate her and me once we were done. The dress itself was blue and did up at the front and it covered her completely but it didn't stop me from noticing that she sat on edge as if she was ready to pass out. I was worried for her and for a moment I was ready to battle every man there to get to her and take her away from this place.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" She screamed and I growled when I saw someone grab her.

"MINE!" I yelled and the court silenced.

"Yours Vasile?" one of the questioners asked and I nodded my eyes never leaving Mina. She was too thin. She hadn't been eating.

"How is she yours?" he asked and went to her.

"I AM HIS MATE ASSHOLE" she snapped and people turned to glare at her. Bad language was normally not tolerated.

"Is this true?" He asked me and I closed my eyes slowing my breathing. Over the last few days I had shut down and I was acting on a primitive basis and my wolf had taken over but even having Mina in the same room was enough to bring back some humanity.

"Yes" I told him and breathed deeply.

"So this is the female we smelt on you?" He asked taking in her scent and any humanity I had just gained vanished.

"MINE" I yelled again and the questioner jumped back as another stepped forwards.

"Hmm yes it does seem that way but she needs to talk to us Vasile" the, now woman questioner told me and it clicked she was going to tell them.

"MINA NO" I told her standing.

"I have to Vasile. I wont let you die. I cant" she told me and I saw tears form in her eyes. I had hurt her so badly and still she was willing to cheapen herself for me.

_I am not cheapened I am loved _She told me and I smiled

_Then why have you not been eating _I asked her and she blushed looking down.

_Shh! _She ordered but that did not decrease my worry I needed my Alina healthy and not on the verge of collapsing.

"Alina Albescu please tell the congregationwhat you told us all" he told her and she nodded and began telling them all what had happened including how she had walked away from me and I had followed leaving Karolina with her pissed off looking brother.

"That doesn't account for our other witness statement Alina" she told her and looked at the man who had testified against me. Her father.

Alina growled and glared at him anger running through her and she was close to losing it.

_Mina no. Please do not join me here _I begged her and she closed her eyes.

_I HATE HIM _She told me and I nodded I wanted to hold her so much.

_I know but calm down _I begged and she nodded looking at the questioner.

"Your other witness statement comes from an ass who is on trial for abusing me! He has no say he is a criminal" she snapped and glared at her father who sat watching her and unlike me he was clean of marks.

"And so is your mate" she snapped and Mina growled.

"NO! He didn't do it" she told them.

"Because he was with you in bed" she accused and I growled at her tone and Mina did too. That was when she lost it and she stood up from the chair. It wasn't a threatening action but the questioner still stepped back.

"YES BECAUSE HE IS MY MATE! HE IS MINE AND HE IS INNOCENT! YOU ARE RUINING THIS AND DESTROYING YOURSELVES. HOW IS BEATING HIM FAIR TRIAL? YOU ALL SIT THERE ON YOUR THRONES WITH YOUR PACKS AND DO NOT CARE ABOUT OTHERS. I AM ONE OF YOU AND STILL I SIT HERE DISCUSTED. HE IS ONE OF YOU AND YOU TREAT HIM LIKE NOTHING. YOU NEED TO SEE HE DIDN'T DO THIS. I KNOW MOST WOMEN DON'T KNOW WHAT THERE MATES DO. HELL MY OWN MOTHER DIDN'T KNOW MY DAD BEAT ME BUT VASILE IS INNOCENT. I KNOW. HE WAS WITH ME. YOU SMELL ME ON HIM AND HIM ON ME. THAT ONLY COMES FROM ONE THING. I AM SPEAKING TRUTH!" She yelled at them and I watched her pride running through me. My Mina was brave and had defied them all meaning that each of them was left gobsmacked and shocked. The questioner stepped back and nodded.

The court was then closed for the vote and Mina was shoved out of the courtroom leaving me alone again.

**Alina **

We were dismissed from the court room and I was met by Nina and Luca who both had anticipated looks on their faces. They had both been refused entry to the courts on the grounds that Luca had too much power and Nina, as his mate, was too much of a risk. It sucked but in some ways I was glad they had not seen Vasile the way he was

"What has happened?" Nina asked me as she came to me pulling me into her arms. More and more now I was beginning to see Nina as a mother figure and it was nice to have people who cared for me. It was different and I liked it.

"My father has given evidence against him so it is my word vs his" I told them as I walked out and slumped my shoulders. I was so worried that I had not done enough.

"Shit" Nina snapped and I smiled a little shocked. It was the first time I had heard the great alpha female swear.

"No, I made it clear what happened and how my dad is abusive and on trial" I told them and they nodded as we climbed back into the car and went home. I sighed and sat in the car in silence thinking back to Vasile. He looked so broken and sad. He had bruises on his face and I could tell by the way he stood, and through the bond, that he had cuts down his back and it pained me to think of them hurting him still even though I had technically lived through it.

When we got home, and yes I was beginning to think of it as my home I went back up to Vasile's room and picked up all of the clothes that were on the floor and put them in the wash and then climbing back into the bed.

_I love you Vasile _I told him after I changed and had curled up on his side of the bed.

_I love you too and I will see you soon. _He promised and I nodded. I knew he would be out soon because he was innocent and innocent men were always set free.

_I know you will _I told him as I drifted off to sleep not wanting to think any more.


	7. Chapter 7

**Alina **

Waking up that morning was awful. I lay alone once again. The images of Vasile standing there gripping the side all bloody and bruised.

_Alina you awake? _Vasile's voice asked me and I sat up.

_Yes, how are you? _I told him and I couldn't help keep the fear going through.

_I am coping Mina. How are you? _He asked and I sighed and looked down at my hands tears threatening to seep over.

_I miss you _I sighed honestly.

_I know baby, have you eaten? _He asked again and I sighed. We both knew the answer.

_No. _I told him and I heard him sigh.

_Alina you need to eat. You need to be healthy. I need to know you are taking care of yourself. _He told me his voice full of worry.

_I will later_ I promised although we both knew I wouldn't.

_No now Alina_ he said and I knew he wouldn't get off my case until I did.

_Fine _I snapped and pulled my hair into a ponytail and pulled on his jumper before walking downstairs.

When I walked downstairs I sensed that something was wrong. There was no crying, only hushed whispers. This worried me. I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where I stopped frozen in place.

"Hey Mina" Vasile smiled and I squealed running to him.

When I got to him I pulled him into my arms and smiled crushing his lips against my own. Tears fell down my cheeks as my heart and soul began to sew themselves back together. The kiss became deeper as he pulled me closer to him. I ran my hands over him needing to make sure that it was real.

"You are real" I whispered and he laughed.

"Of course I am. They let me go" he whispered and I smiled running my hands over his chest needing to make sure while his arms settled around my waist.

"Really?" I asked him shocked.

"Yes" he told me and that glorious smile settled on his lips.

"This has to be a dream" I whispered and he shook his head.

"No, no dream Alina I am here I am safe with you" he promised and traced my lips with his thumb.

"I love you" I mumbled and played with his hair.

"I love you too. What you did saved my life" he whispered and I looked at him confused.

"I know you didn't want me to tell but I had to" I told him worried that he was annoyed with me.

"No not that. Telling them off. It made them realise they were wrong. They released me early this morning" he explained and I smiled.

"Thank god" I breathed relief filling me.

"I know Mina and now we can be here. Together" he whispered and I smiled wrapping my arms around him.

"Always" I whispered and kissed him again. This time I made it clear what I wanted. What I had been thinking about for the last few days. However instead of doing what I wanted to he pulled back running his hands through my hair.

"Alina, nothing like that night will happen again until we are bonded and I know you are healthy. " He told me and I frowned.

"Vasile" I whined but he shook his head.

"The next time will be special that I can promise you" He told me and I blushed

"So what's for breakfast?" I asked him winking and he laughed kissing my head and winked back.

"Follow me" he leered and I smiled as he took my hand linking our fingers. The warmth that spread through my hand was heavenly and I found myself clinging to him as we walked. He was here and he was mine.

Vasile lead me out to the garden and that's when I saw it. A small table sitting in the early morning sun. On the table was two silver dish guards and I smiled.

"Whats this?" I asked shocked and he laughed.

"Breakfast" he explained and I smiled.

"I love it" I whispered and kissed his cheek.

While we were eating Vasile was looking at me like he needed to ask me something but was too afraid.

"Vasile, what is wrong?" I asked him and he sighed.

"Noting is wrong, its just, Alina, I want to do the bloodrights as soon as possible but-" he began but I smiled and but him off.

"No buts. I want to as well. I just thought you would want to wait" I told him and he shook his head taking my hand.

"No way" he told me and we finished breakfast both with smiles plastered on our faces. It was a completely cliché moment, one which I was once sure I would never have. Except I found that I loved it and apparently I had been wrong. Mated life was a blessing not a curse.

**Vasile **

Being back with Alina was better than I had even thought. While I had been held there in those cells and been being beaten I had thought of only her. Her hair, her eyes, her lips and her skin. I had tried to focus on that and not on the torture or on how they were probably going to kill me.

That was until Alina came into the court room and told them all to grow up. That is what had changed their minds. Her telling them that I did have a mate, and that mate was not Karolina.

"What happened? After I left I mean" Alina asked as we walked through

"They held me in the room and I was told that in spite of new evidence I would still have to be punished but too many voted against the death penalty. They all thought it would be unfair to you" I told her and she nodded.

We walked together until I knew that it was almost time. I wasn't done with everything yet.

"Alina, I have another thing for you" I told her and her eyes widened in surprise.

"What" she asked and I smiled taking her hand.

"The blood rights Ceremony" I smiled and she looked at me.

"WHAT! WHEN ?" She asked excited happiness filling the bond.

"Tonight. If you want it" I told her and she nodded.

"Yes of course I do you wonderful brilliant man" she squealed and hugged me kissing my cheek.

"I love you" I whispered.

"I love you too" she told me and kissed my lips.

"I will see you in a few hours" I promised and she nodded.

"Yes you will" She promised back and I smiled winking at her in anticipation.

***Time skip : 3 hours later …. ***

I stood nervously waiting for Alina I now knew what humans getting married must have felt like. Adrenaline, fear and happiness all coursed through me and it was something I had never experienced before but it was beyond anything.

Alina looked beautiful. I had no idea what dress she would choose but I was glad she had chosen that one. As she walked towards me I found myself speechless as I watched her. I was completely captivated by her beauty.

The dress itself had been my favorite. It was simple but beautiful. Simple white satin with a gold belt that wrapped around her tiny waist. The dress itself fell flawlessly to the floor.

However the dress' beauty compared none to that of my mate. Alina was stunning. Her hair fell around her as the setting sun caught her face. She was stunning. Absolutely beautiful.

When Alina joined me I took her hand and smiled at her. I felt like the luckiest man in the world at that moment. Alina smiled back and I wanted so badly to kiss her cheek or pull her into my arms but it wasn't the done thing. Not yet.

_It will be. As soon as the formalities are taken care of _she told me.

_Then you are mine … officially _I replied and then looked back at my father who was watching us impatiently.

"Alina and Vasile, you are here to be mated are you both concented to this"

"Yes Alpha" I answered and Alina looked at me.

"Of course" she told him and my father raised his eyebrows at her.

"Okay then, well Vasile please present your gifts to your mate" he told me and I nodded noticing his smile.

"I have brought you a doe, to prove that I can provide for you" I told her and then gestured to the small animal. The next two things I handed to her in a box and watched in delight as she opened them.

The first thing she opened was the necklace. It wasn't anything special but it was something that I knew meant a lot. The necklace itself was white gold with a heart and a key.

"So you know you always have the key to my heart" I told her and I watched as tears formed in her eyes as she opened the next box. This was something she didn't know that I knew.

While I had been in the cell I would visit Alina. She would always be thinking of me but also something else too. She would think of her child hood. Of the one thing she would do when she felt alone.

"Vasile" she gasped and pulled out the small book looking at me. Inside the box was Alina's favorite book, the fairy tale Hansel and Gretel. She held onto it and smiled at me.

"When I was there, you would think of what you would do when you were alone as a child. I hope you should never have to use it but-"

"Vasile it is perfect. Thank you so much. It is everything" she cut in and hugged me. I smiled and hugged her back before looking back at my father.

"Vasile please now recite your vows" he told me I smiled and nodded.

"My beautiful Mina, you and I have already been through so much. I love you more than anything in this world. I love your courage, your strength and your beauty. But most of all I love your heart and your willingness you to do anything for all the people you love. You have captured my heart. I just hope that I can give you as good a life as you deserve" I whispered running a hand through her hair.

"There is no need for you to hope love. You already give me everything I need. Before I met you I was too afraid to even think about finding my mate. However now I know I was wrong. How could I not want to meet you? I love you Vasile Lupei. I love you more than anything in this world Vasile, my prince, my mate. Thank you, for showing me the joys of life and teaching me to love. I owe you my heart and I give it to you willingly" she told me and small tears dripped down her cheeks.

"Vasile has presented the gifts and both have said their vows. I now pronounce you mates" My father told us and I smiled pulling her close to me as a large cheer came from those who had been watching. I loved the way her curves fit against me. I winked at her and took the necklace placing it around her making sure that the cool metal of the heart was resting against her chest.

Alina smiled at me and I kissed her cheek before picking her up and holding her in my arms.

_You feel so right there you know Luna _I told her and she blushed before wrapping her arms around me as I walked her away back to our room. I opened the door and set her down on the bed looking at her.

"Everything okay?" she asked looking up at me with her big innocent eyes.

"I … I just, Alina I am worried. All of this has happened so fast" I told her and she looked at me.

"We are okay I promise. I want this but if you want we can take it slow" she whispered and kissed my jaw and then my neck.

"I want it my wolf is crying for it but the man in me needs to be sure that all of this is still real. That nothing else will happen" I whispered and she flciked her tongue out and licked my neck. I moaned and held her close giving up.

"Nothing will" she told me and the certainty in her voice did reassure me. She kissed my neck again and then she bit me sitting on my lap her legs either side of me.

"Mina" I moaned and held her against me listening to her approval in my head. She liked my blood and I tasted sweet to her. I was glad she didn't find me repulsive.

Alina pulled back and she smiled wiping away the blood from her mouth and then her lips and I smiled approvingly at her as she lay back on the bed baring her neck to me inviting me in.

I smiled and covered her with my body as I kissed her neck. She moaned and ran her hands through my hair holding me captive as I bit down.

The moment her blood spilled into my mouth I growled. I was in heaven. She was so sweet and lovely that she became my only need. She was mine now and that was all I needed to know.

I pulled back and wiped away the blood with a towel and did the same with my mouth.

I looked at her briefly before kissing her again showing her images of our first night together. Of how I felt before and after and how I wanted to wake up beside her every morning.

Alina smiled and kissed me back playing with my hair.

_With pleasure _she whispered and held me close.

_Oh yes Love. So much pleasure _I whispered and pushed her down into the bed loving her like this time was our first.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 9 – Yes guys this story will continue, I am planning to continue in moments of their life until Fane leaves to go to Coldspring. So no worrying guys this will be a long one. Also those of you guys who are an active part of the series will know that you need to get some tissues ready because the next two chapters are killers and although I hate to say it they will be but I hope you guys still love me…**

***_There is a time skip of about….hmmm… 8 years on this one…. Hope you like it" _**

**ALINA **

Vasile was out of our bed early that morning. He had woke me up kissing me softly as he pulled back the covers. Most mornings now it was like this. He would be leaving by the time he woke me. Normally already dressed in his pants and shirt. His father had been giving him a much more active role in the pack recently and it meant that I was being left in bed on week mornings much too often now.

"Stay please" I beseeched kissing his lips pulling him back down onto the bed.

"Alina, I cant" he moaned and I smiled pushing up his shirt.

"Please" I whispered and began to pull of my own but his hands caught mine making me look at him.

"Stop trying to undress yourself" Vasile told me and I smiled

"I can't I need you. You leave me too early in the mornings and come to bed too late. I need my mate" I whispered and Vasile growled grabbing my hips. My triumph and joy ended quickly when Vasile pulled away a teasing smile on his face.

"Vasile Lupei you. Are. Not. Fair!" I snapped and hit his chest pouting.

"Later Mina I promise. I will give you all of me" he promised kissed my cheek.

"No fair but deal" I snapped and he laughed righting himself and walking out.

"Damn men" I sighed and hit the covers.

**Vasile**

I walked out of the room already wanting to turn around and go back to his Mina. He needed her and he knew how she felt. It had been killing him these last few weeks to not lay by her side in the morning and love her. It was one of those things the two of them had gotten used to and now it was no longer there and to him it was odd.

I walked downstairs to my father's office and with every step I took I missed Alina more and more and it was killing me. I needed her and I could feel her need for me and I was more ready than ever to go back to her. She was mine and I needed her to know that. I needed to possess her more than anything.

I sighed as I walked into the office and quickly sat behind the desk before anyone could look at me. I would be a laughing stock if they saw that I had as much control of my hormones as a pup.

_Alina, You have no idea what position you have put me in _I told her and she laughed.

_Oh believe me love I know _she giggled and I rolled my eyes.

_Well when we get back we will sort it _I told her lust and love filling my voice.

_Hmm yes I have a few other ideas to solve it my Beautiful man. _She told me and I had to resist the urge to grumble right there.

_Mina! I am in a meeting now with a raging hard on! _ I growled and she giggled again making it worse.

_Sorry baby _she whispered and I smiled.

The meeting was boring and I found myself waiting and counting the minutes until I was able to see my Mina again. It didn't help that now she had a block up which told me she was planning something. I tried not to growl once more and was thankful that the meeting was almost over.

"Now to the final order of business. My retirement" my father told us and the entire room went into shock.

"Father" I gasped and looked at him worried. He looked back at me and he looked at me his eyes full of pride but also concern. He knew he was worrying me but something in me told me that he had no choice.

"Let me finish Vasile" my father hissed and I shook my head. This was preposterous I was not ready to become an alpha. It wasn't my time yet and I knew it. He couldn't leave me.

"No. This is foolish" I snapped and he held his hand up to me silencing me.

"I am nearing my end" he told me and I knew the double meaning behind his words. My father was nearing the end of his reign as alpha but also nearing the end of his life.

Wolves had a sense that would tell them when the time was coming and it was evident in my father's face and I knew that he was certain but something in me couldn't accept it. He was my father and he needed to live. He had to. I had to keep him with me for as long as possible.

"No" I snapped and he looked at me shaking his head.

"Yes Vasile now let me finish" he hissed and I sat back in my seat and listened.

"Now as you know I am getting older and I now feel that it is no longer the time for me to be an Alpha. I feel time coming to a close and you, as my pack, are able to now challenge your right for alpha, if no one wishes to then you will be now under the leadership of my son. So if you want to make a claim then here is your chance and you know the rules of the battle" my father told us the words coming out with the power of a strong powerful alpha.

I looked around nervously and everyone stared at me. Calling a claim for alpha was something that was not done often as many wolves recognised their superior.

"I will challenge him" one of the wolves told me and I looked across the table shocked.

Christoph Danescu sat there a smug look on his face. He sat back against his chair arrogantly his arms crossed over his chest. I growled at him and then sat back looking from him to my father. My father looked angry as he watched Christoph.

Christoph was a newer addition to our pack. He had dark blonde hair that sat on his shoulders and brown eyes. To many he would have been ordinary and I had underestimated him too. It was a mistake I should have never made.

"You are sure of this Mr Danescu?" My father asked him and Christoph smirked a hungry expression in his eyes. Something told me this was more that his longing for power. This was something personal.

"I accept" I snapped before my father or Christoph could say anything more. He wanted a fight and he would get one. My father shot a glance at me and I nodded. I wanted to do this and I had to.

"Fine, you fight tomorrow at dawn" my father snapped standing up. "Meeting dismissed" he told us as he left and I stood walking out of the room and going straight to Alina. I needed to calm down. My blood was boiling and it stung.

**Alina **

When Vasile had told me he had a hard on I smiled. To know that I had been able to do that to someone as almighty and strong as Vasile made me feel very powerful indeed.

I had counted on him being in a good mood when he got back into our room but I could see that he wasn't. He walked into the room and looked at me before pressing his lips against mine need and anger fuelling the kiss.

"Vasile what is wrong" I asked my hands lying against his chest.

"My father he is retiring and he wants me to be alpha but some asshole challenged me" he rambled and I nodded hugging him.

"You will beat him" I whispered and he shook his head telling me that he was not afraid of that and there was something else troubling him.

"He thinks he is going to die Mina" he whispered and his voice became choked. The block I had been keeping up to hide my surprise for him and pain ran through the bond. Pain and rage that someone had dared to challenge him. Someone had the nerve to try to take his birth right from him. He was hurting and I had no idea on how to stop it.

"I am here Vasile. You will beat him I know you will. We will be okay baby" I whispered and placed both of my hands on his face forcing him to look at me.

"I am not strong enough to be here alone. I need them. I need you Mina" he told me.

"Well I am here. I always will be Vasile" I told him trying to calm him.

"Always?" He asked and I sighed.

"Yes my beautiful handsome mate" I promised.

"I need you mina" he whispered and I smiled.

"Then have me" I told him pulling him into the room where my surprise was hidden.

**Nina **

"HE WHAT" I snapped at my mate.

"He has challenged him" Luca sighed and walked towards me and held his hand out for me but I moved back. I couldn't do this now.

"I heard you but how could you even offer it? You gave away his birth right" I told him and he sighed.

"I have no choice you know that Nina. Please. I feel guilty enough as it is"

"Then please do not yell at me. Our son is now in danger of loosing both his parents and his right to be an alpha?" I told him and he sighed.

"Damn it Nina" he growled and I looked at him.

"Don't use that language with me. I only have sometime left now with you and I don't want to be blamed for this. You offered it up now you deal with it" I snapped and he looked at me shocked.

"Nina please" he begged and I turned away tears in my eyes.

"No! I love you Luca but this is all too far"

"I don't have a choice as an alpha I have to be fair"

"You should be a father first" I yelled and he looked at me.

"I am trying. I don't want to go either. I don't want to leave him" he sobbed and I nodded walking back over to him sitting on the bed.

"I know I am sorry. I don't want to go. I want more time." I sobbed and he nodded holding me close.

"We have a few days yet love" he whispered but both of us knew that it was no comfort.

"A few days is not enough" I told him sobbing into his chest. How were a few days with my son ever enough?

"I know no time will be but that is all we have and we have to deal with that" he told me and I nodded laying my head on his shoulder.

**Vasile **

Laying in bed with Alina in my arms was the best moment of the day so far. She felt so right in my arms. She was mine. I held her there and kissed her bare shoulder. She mumbled and looked at me a smile on her face.

"Feeling better now" she asked me and I smiled down at her.

"You always make me feel better Mina. Especially when you are laying in my arms like you are right now" I told her and she smiled.

"I am glad" she told me and I smiled.

"There is one thing" I told her and she looked up at me shocked and worried.

"What?" she asked and I smiled.

"I may have to change my thinking of you" I said and her eyes widened.

"Why?" she asked the worry in her voice.

"Because after that I do not think you are so innocent anymore" I told her and she smiled.

"I never have been" she laughed and I kissed her cheek.

There was still so much that wasn't right and the whole situation with the challenge didn't sit well with me but I knew that I wasn't alone. I had my perfect beautiful mate there by my side and no one could ever take her from me and that was all I could hope for.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine – okay so I got my numbers mixed up as Fan fiction did something or … grr never mind. Anyway so this chapter is the challenge and some other juicy bits along the way. Also you may want to grab some tissues I cried doing this **

**Vasile **

By the time Dawn broke I was already outside waiting. Alina had insisted she come with me so at this moment she was beside me her hand clutching mine. I sighed and kissed her head before letting her go focusing on Christoph who was now walking into the centre of the field his father and his brother walking behind him. I growled and Alina clung to me making me turn to face her.

"Vasile" she whimpered and I sighed hugging her. I inhaled her sweet beautiful scent and I growled holding her close. I knew she was worried about me but I had to remain calm. I had to be strong. I was a born alpha and I had to act like one now.

"I will be fine Alina. I promise you" I whispered running my hands through her hair kissing her head. She looked up at me her hand running over my face her eyes full of fear.

"Please be careful" she pleaded and kissed my lips softly pulling me close. Her hands ran over me and locked around my neck as she kissed me her need showing.

"Are we going to fight?" Christoph smirked and Alina growled grabbing my shirt refusing to let me go as she glared at Christoph.

"Wait five minutes Pup. I need my mate" she snapped and Christoph looked down recognising a superior command. Now why couldn't he acknowledge me like that.

"Alina" I laughed and she smiled at me. I smiled back and kissed her head. She purred and I chuckled.

"You come back to me" she commanded and I smiled but I could tell there was something she was not telling me and it worried me a little.

"I will" I promised and she took a visible deep breath in.

"Good because we need you" she told me and she made emphasis on the _we part. _

"We?" I asked confused and she bit her lip smiling. I laughed as she hugged me her lips going close to my ears.

"I am pregnant Vasile" she whispered and I looked at her shocked. My hands went to her stomach and I heard many people gasp and whisper as I kissed her deeply. My baby was here in my mate. Mine.

"VASILE" my father yelled and I looked at her amazed and shocked.

"We will talk about this when I am back" I promised her and she smiled as I walked towards Christoph.

I phased and stood proud in my wolf form watching as Christoph did the same. Members of our pack stood around the side of the circle they stood on indicating who they favourited and I was pleased to see that only a few supported Christoph.

We circled each other for a long time my eyes looking to Mina when I was facing her. Then finally he made his move. The challenge had begun.

**Alina **

I knew it was unfair what I was doing to Vasile but I knew that he needed to know. If this was it then I wanted him to know that his baby was inside me a part of me wanted him to see that he had to try his absolute best because he wasn't just fighting for the two of us anymore he was fighting for our baby too.

The fight began and I stood holding my stomach as I watched feeling ill. I kept trying to think positive and tell myself that it would all be okay. It had to be.

I was used to seeing these battles so it was no shock to me and even if it was I couldn't react. It was a rule. The women were silent. So I stood there and watched the sickness growing more and more as I saw Christoph lunge for Vasile and I gasped.

Vasile whined and tears ran down my face. I gasped and tried to run to him but someone grabbed my arm pulling me back. I sobbed and fell to my knees. I had tried to be strong but I couldn't. Not when Vasile could lose everything.

Vasile growled and snapped his head back up biting Christoph and then carrying on. It seemed to take forever and it was painful to watch them fight. Vasile was up on his feet growling and I could feel his natural power rolling over me and I knew then that Vasile was giving him the chance to give up. Except Christoph didn't take it. He growled in defiance and tried to bite Vasile his claws catching his face and I whimpered as he bled.

However Vasile growled and attacked Christoph ripping into his stomach leaving bite marks and blood as he fought back. I winced and held my stomach as it rolled making me feel sick. I sighed and stood back up shaking. Nina took my arm and I looked at her but she looked straight ahead as Vaile took Christoph's throat and pulled at it. Christoph let out one last whine and then fell silent as he lay on the grass bleeding out.

Vasile let back his head and howled in victory and the rest of the pride followed suit as they all agreed to follow his command. This was the last thing I heard, that and Nina yelling, as I collapsed on the ground.

When I woke up I was laying in mine and Vasile's bed. I groaned and opened my eyes sitting up. My hand went to my stomach in worry but I found I couldn't move both. The other was trapped in Vasiles.

Vasile lay on the bed not touching me as if he was afraid to hurt me the only contact being him holding my hand. I sighed and lay back down close to him. I rested my head on his chest and one of his arms instinctively wrapped around me.

Slowly Vasile opened his eyes to look down at me and I smiled. Vasile mumbled something in Romanian and I smiled not caring and kissed his lips softly. Looking at him signs of the fight were obvious and. He had a split lip and a scratch on his face and a few bruises. Luca would have healed the rest.

"Alina" he mumbled and I smiled.

"Yes Vasile I am here" I whispered and he smiled.

"You passed out" he told me and I looked down.

"I know" I whispered and he cupped my cheek.

"Ma said it had something to do with the baby" he told me and I

"Is he okay?" I asked and Vasile chuckled pulling me against him my back now against his chest as his hands trailed patterns on my stomach.

"Yes you are both fine" he told me nuzzling my neck.

"Thank god" I whispered and he smiled.

"He?" Vasile asked and I smiled nodding blushing a little.

"Yes, I .. I always think of our baby as a son. Strong and brave like his dad" I told him and he smiled pulling me close.

"I will love our child whether it is a boy or a girl" he promised.

"I know" I told him and kissed him. A baby was going to be hard work but we could do it. I loved him. He was beautiful and he was mine.

**NINA**

I lay in bed with Luca knowing this was it. It was our time to die. I sighed and clung to Luca's best not wanting to let go. I couldn't not see him everymorning. I couldn't not leave my son.

"Nina we have to. We don't have a choice" he told me and I nodded looking up at him.

"Just another hour please" I begged and he nodded holding me.

"One more and then it has to happen otherwise it will not be the way we planned" he said and I nodded. Everyone got to choose how they died but if they went back on it the great luna would kill them without warning and it would not be peaceful and I didn't want that.

"I know I just… I cant leave him. Alina is having a baby and he doesn't know-" I began and I began to worry. Vasile would need help with the baby I knew he would. He would be too upset by our death and Alina wouldn't be able to cope.

All these thought ran through my head causing tears to sting my eyes but as usual Luca interrupted me and made me see sense. My beautiful mate had a way of doing that. He was the person who could always calm me down and we belonged together. In life and in death.

"Nina neither of us had our parents there to support us when you were pregnant and Vasile turned out okay" he told me chucking and I smiled.

"Yeah he did. I love you Luca" I whispered and he nodded.

"I love you too. Thankyou for everything. You have given me a family and when I met you, you managed to give me back the hope that I thought I had lost forever"

"You would have found it again" I promised him and he held me tighter.

"No I wouldn't have. You are my everything and I needed you. I still do" he whispered and I nuzzled his neck tears in my eyes.

"I know. I need you too. You made me understand so many things and I am in your debt. Forever" I whispered my voice hoarse.

"No you are not. I have spent five hundred years with you and I have never even thought of you as anything else but my equal except on some occasions when I have thought of you as my superior. You are strong and loving and mine. Always." He told me and I nodded the tears spilling loose.

"I love you my beautiful mate. I always have. When I first met you I thought it was impossible for me to love you. You were so different but you are mine and my life has been complete with you. You are strong and you have protected me through everything" I sobbed and he pulled me close kissing my head.

"It is time" he whispered.

"I know" I nodded I could feel the pull of the great Luna pulling us back to her.

"I love you Luna" He told me and nodded smiling.

"I love you too Luca" I told him and lay on his chest closing my eyes giving into the pull as I felt Luca do the same. I felt myself being pulled towards the sky and it wasn't as bad as I thought.

I saw Vasile sleeping peacefully with Alina his hands on her stomach and I knew he would be okay. I saw every member of our pack and I knew they would be safe with my son. He was a good leader and he would serve them well.

I also then tuned back to look at our bed where Luca and I still lay. We were wrapped around eachother and we looked happy and peacefull. We were happy. I smiled and welcomed death then. It was my time and I knew it. Luca and I would be together soon and I would be able to watch my baby boy. And with that thought I was consumed by death and the darkness that came with it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay so this one is going to be another emotional one. I am home alone at the beginning of this one and watching 50 first dates (my favourite film of all time) and so I am in the mood to write. **

**I HAVE GOOD NEWS – I have left school and I only have a few exams left so I will be writing more and the summer is coming up so I am making a promise now that I will be writing most days again. **

Alina

The next morning was awful. A howl ripped through the house waking Vasile and I and I knew something wasn't right. Vasile leapt out of bed, as did I and he opened his door to find Decebel, the packs beta (Or soon to be). Decebel looked grief stricken and I knew then it had happened.

Nina and Luca were gone. Dead.

Vasile shook his head in disbelief and took off running down the hallway into his parents room. I could not run as fast as him so I was not able to get there before he let out the most pain filled howl I had ever heard. I instinctively changed and let out a howl of my own padding over to him.

Vasile nuzzled my neck and I could see the tear marks running down his face as he looked at his parents. The tears caused lines of his fur to become darker and it pained me.

_I don't know what I will do without them. _He told me in my mind and my heart broke further. Nina and Luca had been my parents too. They had treated me like they should have done. It hurt me to see them there together not moving.

The two of them lay in each other's arms. Nina's head was resting on his chest and Lucas arms were wrapped tightly around her. Vasile howled again making me jump and I shook my head joining him in the howl.

Vasile ran his head along mine and sighed. Even in his wolf form he sounded pained.

_You go and change Alina, I need to hold you but I need you clothed. I don't want another fight on my hands. _He told me and I nodded licking his neck gently before padding off down the corridor. Suprisingly it felt natural to be in wolf form walking around the house. Even more so because I was pregnant. I could feel my baby, well kind of, I could feel something was there.

I got to my room and changed back into my human form grabbing my Jeans and Vasile's shirt and changed into them. For a while I didn't want to go back. Nina and Luca looked like they were sleeping and that is what made it worse. They looked to happy to have died even though death was evident in them. But Vasile needed me and the pack needed a strong Alpha female so I would do this. I had to.

"Come on baby" she whispered and rubbed her stomach as I walked back into the room.

Vasile still sat there a pained look on his face. He was human but he didn't look it. He looked Feral and out of control. I sighed and went to him. He needed to be calm. I needed him to be calm. When I was close enough he stood and pulled me into his arms. Tears stained his face and soon I found that tears were coming from my eyes too.

"I never told them I loved them" he told me and my heart broke into a billion pieces Vasile looked so broken and so upset. I couldn't bare it. He was perfect in every way and I knew his parents knew that too. You could see it when they looked at him. There had always been pride and admiration in their eyes. They loved him so much and he loved them.

"I think they do now. But Vasile it isn't anything to do with that. It was their time" I told him shaking and he nodded sitting on the floor and pulling me onto his lap.

"I know but last night I didn't come and say goodbye. I was looking after you" he told me and tears fell harder. I needed to leave this room I couldn't do it. I wasn't strong enough to hear this. Vasile had left his mother's side so he could tend to me.

"I can't do this" I told him looking up at him. I couldn't see him like this and I couldn't feel this much guilt I was going to explode and it hurt.

"Mina please don't leave me. I can't lose you too" he whispered and I shook my head. My heart kept breaking over and over again. I slid my hand around the back of Vasile's neck and I pressed his forehead to mine.

"I will never leave you. You are my mate. My one true love but it pains me to see you grieving this much. It hurts me to feel sad because I am wanting to feel joy at the new idea of being parents but it is not fair when you have just lost yours" I told him as he wrapped his arms around me and Kissed my cheek.

"Alina, I love you more than anything and I hate to know that you are in pain. Let me grieve the loss of my parents today and tomorrow I promise you I will give you all the happiness you deserve" he whispered and I shook my head.

"I understand why you are upset I am not saying you shouldn't be. They were like parents to me too Vasile." I whispered and he nodded looking over to his parents and then looking away again. I sighed and pulled him close. His head found the crook of my neck and he buried himself in my hair.

"I am sorry I made you miss saying goodbye" I told him my guilt all feeling too much.

"It was not your fault. My father pushed me to your side and I went more than willingly. I was so scared about the baby and about losing you that I didn't think" he told me running his hands through my hair. He needed to be held and kissed as much as possible now. Physical comfort helped wolves.

"Vasile, I need to go for two minutes okay I will be back" I whispered and ran down the hall to our room reaching the bathroom just in time to retch and be sick in the bowl. Great. Just great.

**Vasile**

I heard Alina being sick and I wanted to go to her. I wanted to run to her and be the one to hold her hair back and tell her it would all be okay but I couldn't leave my parents sides. I sat there for about ten minutes awaiting her return but she didn't come back and I knew one of the other female wolves had probably ushered her into bed.

"_Vasile_" A voice whispered and it was one I recognised. The great Luna. I gasped as her figure formed in front of me I sighed and looked at her.

"Great Luna. What brings you to me?" I asked greeting her by bowing my head in submission. This was our custom and I would not break it in grief.

"_Vasile I am here to calm you. Your pride and your mate need you right now and you cannot rule them in grief. You parents are safe in their afterlife with me and I am taking care of them for you. I promise. You need to go and be the great Alpha and father I know you will be as well as the great mate you are" _She explained and I nodded listening to what she had to say and finding nothing but truth in her words. She was right I had to be an alpha and stay strong.

"But why did you not allow me time to say goodbye?" I asked the pain evident in my voice. She sighed and shook her head,

_"You needed to be with your mate. And besides, children should not see their parents die" _She told me and I could understand her point. If they had died in front of me it would have been worse and I didn't want that. I couldn't want that. They were my parents and I wanted to remember them as they were.

"Of course Great Luna" I nodded as was custom I would not argue with her and it made me happy to hear that they were safe.

_"Now go to your Mate Vasile. _Hold her in your arms and celebrate the conception of your son" she told me and I looked at her shocked.

"My son?" I asked shocked and she smiled at me nodding.

_"Goodbye Vasile" _She told me and I looked at her shocked. My son. Alina was pregnant with a boy. My baby boy.

I said my goodbye to the great Luna and walked quickly to our room. Alina lay there on the bed one of the female wolves checking her over her hands on her stomach. Alina wasn't showing yet. She was nowhere near but everyone was fussing over her because of the lack of a gypsy healer.

I sat on the edge of the bed and watched as the woman my mates stomach and I had to bite my tongue to stop me from growling. Alina's hand held onto mine and as soon as the woman had left the room she pulled me down so I was lying beside her.

My hands went instinctively to her stomach doing a check-up of my own. When I was satisfied that no harm had come to our son I looked up and her and placed a small kiss on her stomach.

"Son?" she asked and I smiled knowing she had caught my thoughts.

"Yes Mina, our baby is a boy" I told her and then explained to her about the great Luna telling me.

To say Alina was more than a little excited would have been an understatement. She squealed and wrapped her arms around me and she kissed me taking me by surprise. The hurt from my parents deaths was still raw but being with Alina helped. She healed my pain and it was amazing. She made me forget for a moment about everything else and for those moments I was in heaven because it was just me and my mate.

I smiled and ran a hand through her hair and she smiled at me kissing my chest. I grumbled and she smiled at me.

"I am sorry Vasile. I am sorry you lost them" she told me.

"But I have you and we now have our son. Life isn't over Mina. It will take some time but being with you helps in so many ways" I told her kissing her neck and taking in her scent. She smelt beautiful as always but it had changed since she had become pregnant. I couldn't describe it. It was just another scent there identifying her as a pregnant she-wolf.

***okay skip a few hours* **

We all stood outside in the rain every man and woman in their wold form apart from Alina and I. We stood watching as my parents coffin was laid to rest in the ground. The two of them would be buried together so that they would remain together in their death.

Tears soaked my cheeks and I held onto Alina as everyone said goodbye to my parents and devoted themselves to me officially. I sighed and nodded at each of them as they bared their necks in submission. It was painful but I knew it had to be done. It had to be made official. I sighed and held Alina my hands on her stomach. We had also decided to officially announce the pregnancy at the wake. We knew that some of our pack already knew but it was customary that it was told to everyone officially.

The ceremony itself wasn't too bad. Alphas had made the trips to come and say their goodbyes flowers were laid on the graves and everyone said something about their memories with my parents and how they would miss them.

The wake was held inside the home in the meeting hall. Alcohol flowed and slowly people began laughing and joking. All the sorrow and pain forgotten. Alina was the only one not drinking that night and although I felt guilty, I needed her presence and the alcohol to numb what I was feeling.

I looked at Alina and she nodded to me taking my hand. It was time. I smiled and tapped a glass making it clear I needed everyone's attention. Slowly people quietened and I smiled. Alina sat down beside me while I stood my hand in hers.

"In spite of everything that has happened Alina and I wanted to tell you all of some good news" I smiled my words slightly slured. Everyone looked at me and I looked down at Alina, the love of my life.

"Thanks to this lovely woman, I am going to be a father. To a son" I told them proudly and everyone began to clap. I smiled down at Alina and cupped her face. She lay her hand over mine and smiled at her.

"Congratulations" Someone said as I sat down and I noticed people raising their glasses to us.

"May the baby be happy and healthy"

"I am sure he will" I returned and everyone was laughing and dancing in the celebration of my parents' life as well as the celebration of mine and Alina's creation of the next generation.


	11. THE OFFICIAL INVITATION TO YOU ALL

_**Okay so this is not a new chapter but there will be a new one soon. Sorry! I have been really ill unfortunatly **_

_**Okay so here is the thing...**_

_**I have made a grey wolves RP group here **_

_**I would like to invite you all to join it **_

_**Dont worry if you know nothign about Roleplaying I will help you all **_

_**The first thing you need to do is go here topic/135058/88732597/1/Characters and choose your character or even make one **_

_**Then go here topic/135058/88733679/1/Role-Play-Number-ONE and begin to roleplay **_

_**The only thing is that you need to have an account here but it is simple to make one and it is worth it so please please please please please Join I love the series and I thought A roleplay would be a really good way to make it interactive and you could even give me some ideas for a story or two ... come on you know you want to ... PLEASE !**_


	12. Chapter 11

**YAY YAY YAY ANOTHER CHAPTER – okay I am going to start doing the comment thing again as I miss talking to you guys through the comments so here goes… **

Guest 4/19/13 . chapter 2

I'm starting to love Vasile more and more! poor Alina... thank you for updating so quickly! – _O.o I have loved them from the start because they are such a strong unit and seem so in love. _

luisasanchez412 4/17/13 . chapter 1

Dude I'm always on your stories ... I feel type stalker ... But anyway your stories are amazing please keep updating them :)- _Made me laugh when I re read this. Deffinately got my own story stalker: D _

The British Fan 5/2/13 . chapter 6

Wow. You actually keep my mouth permanetly open.. How do you do it?!  
It's amazing! Just keep writing! – _Oh I will don't worry I love these stories too much not to. I wish they were real so so soooo bad _

**Alina **

I had to do something to help Vasile. He had been silent and distant since his parents funeral. Each day there would be fresh tear marks down his face and it was killing me. He was so empty and everyone in the pack could feel it and all of them looked to me to end it.

So end it I would.

The next morning Vasile was up and out of bed before I was awake once more but unlike before he was not in a meeting he was outside by his parents graves.

I sighed and got out of bed not even bothering to change. I pulled my dressing gown on and tied it up smiling at the small bump that was my stomach. It wasn't that noticeable but it was there. A sign that our baby was there with us.

I walked out into the cold winter morning my arms crossing over my chest as I walked through the trees to the graves. There I found Vasile sitting in wolf form looking at them.

"Vasile" I whispered and his head tuned to me. He whined and padded to me his head nuzzling my stomach and I knew he was asking me if I was okay.

"Yes we are both okay. But I am more worried about you" I told him and sat on the floor resting my head in his soft fur.

_I am fine Mina I .. I just miss them _he told me and I nodded.

"I wouldn't expect any less they were amazing people and they gave me you" I told him and an idea popped into my head but I kept it guarded from him.

_I am glad you think so. I feel like I have been a poor mate and alpha since they died. _He told me and I shook my head.

"You are you and I love you no matter what" I told him and he smiled nuzzling my stomach once more.

_I love this another addition to you _he told me and I smiled running my hands through his fur.

"I know you do now please change back so we can do something fun?" I asked and he nodded.

Instead of turning away when Vasile turned back I stood facing him watching as he turned back from wolf to a man. My eyes stayed on his chest and his face. I wasn't bold enough to look any lower. Not out here where any one could see.

I smiled when the transformation hand finished and wrapped myself in his arms kissing his chest kissing his neck softly. I had barely seen him in human form in days and I had missed it. His wolf form was gorgeous but I couldn't resist his human form.

"Hello Mina" he whispered and I smiled hearing his voice say my nickname.

"I have missed that voice" I told him honestly and he smiled kissing my head.

"I know" he sighed and I looked up at him his eyes colliding with my own. I smiled and kissed his lips smiling. He kissed me back and I was in heaven for so long of him being in denial and blaming himself something deep inside me told me this was begging to turn around.

I smiled and hugged him pulling him close to me.

"Mina. I am sure you would rather I be naked in our bedroom" he told me and I blushed remembering that he was naked and standing in the middle of a communal area.

"Then get dressed" I told him letting him go my hands sliding down over his chest. He smiled and kissed my hand and walked off into the forest and before I knew it I was in his arms again. I smiled and held him close my arms.

"I cant control myself Alina" he shook and I sighed running my hands through his hair.

"You may have done but you are still my mate and I love you. I will help you" I whispered and he nodded his hands running along my stomach and then around my waist.

"You are so beautiful" he told me and I smiled running my hands through his hair.

"And you are handsome. So handsome I fall more in love with you every day Vasile" I told him and ran a hand through his hair kissing his cheek. He purred and I smiled.

"I just hope I have not lowered your expectations of me as a father" he mumbled and my heart broke as I felt his emotions rolled over me. I sighed and looked at him.

He was so scared. He thought he would loose me because he had been more focused on his parents death than my pregnancy. I put a hand on the side of his face and smiled softly at him.

"Nothing could do that Vasile. I know you and I love you no matter what and so will this baby I promise" I told him and even I heard the truth in my own words. I wanted him to see that I loved him no matter what. In my heart I knew that he would be an amazing father. There was no doubt at all. I knew he was hurting and I knew I had to expect that. Everyone was hurting. It just proved he cared enough.

"I love you" he whispered and kissed my head softly.

"I love you too now come on" I told him and took his hand silently asking him to come with me.

"Lead the way beautiful" he smiled and I laughed walking with him into the kitchen smiling at the confused expression he wore on his face.

**Vasile **

When Alina had found me I had been in a state. Like every day the past month I had been out there at dawn laying down by the graves.

But there was something different about this morning. When Alina had come and found me. It was as if she had brought me back from the hell that I was in. She was perfection and she was here to be with me.

When Alina pulled me into the kitchen I was confused. I thought she would have gone on a walk with me but instead she had pulled me into the place I hardly ever went to.

"Alina what's going on?" I asked her and she turned to me smiling.

"Make something with me?" she asked and I looked at her smiling.

"I don't know how" I told her embarrassed and she smiled kissing my cheek.

"I will help you" she promised and pulled me further into the kitchen.

Alina smiled and kissed my cheek and began getting things out of the cupboards humming as she did it. I sat back and watched her in wonder. She was amazing. She was so bright and happy even though she had been being sick almost every day now. Yet here she was humming and trying to make me laugh.

Alina came and sat beside me a mixing bowl in her hands. She smiled and took my hand in hers wrapping it around the wooden spoon. I laughed and pulled her into my lap kissing her cheek mixing with her. Alina smiled and leant against me kissing my cheek.

She smirked at me and picked up a bit of the mixture and put it on my face laughing and then laughing louder as I did the same wiping it on her nose. She retaliated again and soon we were flicking flour and mixture all over each other laughing and playing around the kitchen like children. I finally caught her and picked her up pulling her into my arms.

"Hey!" She squealed and kissed me softly and playfully running her fingers through my hair. I took the bowl out of her hands and held her to me kissing her. In those last moments I had felt more alive than I had done in what seemed like a long time.

"I love you" I told her and pressed my lips to hers again carrying her to our room wanting to be with her. I hadn't really spent any proper time with you and now I knew it was time that made it up to her.

I pulled her close to me and smiled as we entered our room. She kissed me softly and I smiled against her lips laying her on the bed kissing her. She laughed and held me close while I loved her trying to make up for my absence even though I knew I should have never been absent at all.

Afterwards Alina lay with me curled into my side her head on my chest. I ran one hand through her hair whilst my other one drew patterns on her stomach. She smiled and kissed my chest.

"So what should we call our son?" I asked her and she smiled.

"Why don't we name him after your father"

"As much as I loved him I don't want my son named Luca Lupei" I told her and kissed her cheek.

"Okay well why not something that means something like crown or prince" she whispered.

"What about Fane?" I offered and she smiled kissing my cheek.

"I love that name. It sounds amazing" she told me and lay back rubbing her stomach.

"Our little Fane" I whispered and kissed her stomach and she giggled.

"That is really romantic but it really tickles" she told me and I did it again as she laughed trying to push my head away but I stayed put planting soft kisses on her skin.

"So beautiful" I praised and grumbled low in my chest as she ran her hands through my hair.

"I love you Vasile, I always will" she whispered and kissed me before I could tell her I loved her too.

***Position change* **

**Lilly **

"I love you" I smiled as I kissed Dillon lightly on the lips before walking out the door to go to work. As usual he was dressed and ready to go and kissed me back lovingly. It was a kiss I had grown to love but it was a kiss that always held back.

It wasn't that Dillon didn't love me. I knew he did. But he could never love me properly. He was a werewolf and I wasn't. He had a mate out there somewhere and I wasn't her. No matter how many times I wished that I was I wasn't. I could only selfishly hope that she didn't come along while I was still alive.

Because it wasn't just me anymore.

I placed my hand on my stomach and sighed. Pregnant. Barely a week but already I knew I loved the baby. I was already thinking in my head of names and how it would look.

Now all I needed to do was man up and tell Dillon.

"And I will do after work" I promised myself and got into the car driving away from the house Dillon and I shared.

Work was boring and all I could think about was how I would tell Dillon that I was pregnant. I thought about writing it in a card, telling him over dinner, or just tell him.

"Simple Lilly Pierce. He likes simple. When he told you about his furriness it was simple" I told myself and that was when I knew I would just tell him. I had to.

Except when she got home I wasn't welcomed by Dillon as usual and I knew something was wrong. He had left me.

I knew it as soon as I walked into the lounge and a small envelope with my name on it. I sighed and slumped in the chair opening it shaking as tears already filled my eyes.

_My beautiful Lilly_

_I love you so much but I knew this day would one day come. I wish it didn't end like this but I am glad you have to go through this now so that you don't spend your life in love with a man who could only give you half of what you deserve. _

_I know you said that you were okay with this and that you expected it but still I am sorry. You should have never had to go through this and I know it will hurt but know for a while I did I do love you but I love her more. _

_I am happy and I know one day you will be soon too. _

_Part of my heart is with you always._

_Dillon xoxo_

I sighed and placed the note on the sofa. I had known it was coming. At least one day. Just sooner than I thought.

"I guess it is just you and me now baby" I whispered stroking my stomach.


	13. Chapter 12

**Woohoo Chapter 12 ! Okay so this is the second chapter I have written today and I AM BACK ! I have been in a slump lately but I am back now and I promise that I will be writing more and more now. **

The British Fan 6/12/13 .

:'( So emosh :'( But its beautiful at the same time..  
Awesome stuff, keep writing:D - **_I am trying so hard to keep writing and I promise I will now because I have no more revision _**

Teishasmileygummybears 6/10/13 .

Oh my geez loise! For a second I thought you couldn't get any better with this story because it is already great. Great job! I liked the position change. Dudet you are amazing once again. – **_*Bows down in grace* why thankyou! I am looking forward to following this story and I am enjoying it as much as you guys are. _**

chocolateluvr 5/19/13

bittersweet  
on one hand yay! vasile won  
but luca and nina died!  
cant wait for fane to be born! – **_I know I am looking forward to his birth too but It wont happen yet but I will be writing it in lots of fluff and love and other stuff. _**

**So now on with the story **

**Lilly **

Waking up in an empty bed proved to me that this was all real. All of it. All the pain, all the tears and the fact that I was going to be a single parent. More tears began to roll down my face and I sighed wiping them away. I didn't want to cry. I wanted to be able to forget Dillon but that was hard.

When I had told my mother that I was pregnant she had freaked out. Told me I should get rid of it. But I couldn't. Something deep down inside me told me that this baby was way too important for me to give up or get rid of.

I smiled down at my stomach and rubbed it softly even though the bump was barely anything. It was nice to know that soon I would be getting bigger and people would know that I was pregnant. It wouldn't be easy doing this on my own. It was hard even with a partner.

"But I love you baby" I whispered and wiped away the tears.

It was me and my baby against the world that was all I needed.

**Position Change * **

**Vasile **

Alina was getting bigger and bigger every day. She was also being sick less which sat well with me. I hated seeing her bent over the toilet retching and puking.

_It is okay Vasile it is all worth it for this little one _she told me rubbing her stomach. I smiled and kissed her head.

"You missed" she whispered and tilted her head up and kissed my lips softly. I laughed and ran a hand through her hair pulling back a little bit so our lips were only a little bit apart.

"I love you" I whispered and she smiled that beautiful smile that made me fall head over heels for her.

"I love you too" she told me and I smiled back down at her my thumb running across her lower lip my other hand resting on her stomach. She laughed and looked down at my hand.

"I really don't want to wait five months to meet him" she whispered and kissed the palm of my hand. I smiled and sat beside her playing with her hand as well as drawing patterns on my stomach.

" I don't either but I am sure he is worth the wait aren't you buddy" I smiled and she laughed kissing my cheek.

"He will be perfect like his Tata" she told me and I laughed.

"I have a meeting but I don't want to go and leave you alone" I told her nuzzling her neck. I hated leaving her alone. I always felt like the other half of me was missing as well as worry and fear taking over me.

_Don't worry about me Vasile. I am a big girl we can take care of ourselves. _She told me and I laughed looking at her running my hands through her hair once more.

"I love you Alina Vivienne Lupei. I always will and I love our son so much too. I don't want to leave you alone because I need you by my side. I am only half a man without you" I whispered and a smile graced her lips.

"You only have to ask me and I will go anywhere with you Vasile because I love you too and you could never be half a man. Not in my eyes" she whispered back and I took her hand.

"Then come with me. I want you to listen in to what the pack has to say" I told her and pulled her to the meeting room where everyone was waiting.

**Alina **

I was beginning to think that coming to the meeting was a bad Idea. Vasile was so on edge whenever anyone came near me and it was putting me on edge as well as everyone else in the room.

It didn't help that throughout the meeting I had to keep shifting because when you were pregnant it became impossible to sit in one place for too long.

_Vasile please calm down_ I whispered through the bond and he looked down at me and cupped my cheek.

_Sorry I just worry that with all of these unmated wolves in the room- _He began but I shook my head cutting him off.

_NOTHING will happen. I trust you. _I whispered truthfully. I could bet my life on the fact that Vasile would let nothing happen to me. I knew that more than anything because he was my mate and he was the one who would risk his life for me and our child. He was the only person I could trust completely.

_I am glad you feel that way Mina it puts my mind at ease _he whispered and I smiled kissing his cheek.

_Good now get on with this meeting my alpha _I told him and he laughed.

The meeting itself was an interesting one. It was mainly about what to do with the pack and the pack life.

"I also wanted to ask something Alpha" Decebel told us.

"What is it?" Vasile asked looking at his old friend.

"I wanted to know what will happen once our prince is born" he asked and I looked at Vasile confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked and Decebel smiled at me. It was a warm and genuine smile but one that held only friendly love and respect.

"Will there be celebrations and who will be his protector?" He asked and Vasile smiled.

"Ahh okay well we have been talking about this and we will let you know about the protector situation. However we have decided to celebrate the birth of our son and we will be inviting all alpha's" Vasile told them all and a wave of excitement ran around the table as they all began talking about a party to celebrate their prince.

"Does that include Alina's parents?" Decebel asked and a silence settled over the room. I sat still and looked up at Vasile.

"Her mother is to be invited and if my wife wants anyone else to come they can. It is up to her for she is the one who is carrying the child and everything is done the way she wants. I want her and my son to be spoilt." He told everyone and I blushed.

"Vasile" Sorin called walking into the room before I could reply mentally or out loud.

"Yes Sorin?" Vasile smiled and turned to Sorin.

"Dillon Jacobs is here to see you" he told us all and I nodded. I knew of Dillon not that I had ever met him. He was the wolf who had fallen for a human. But why was he here?

"Tell him I will be with him in a moment" he said and kissed my head. _Can you talk to Sorin about being Fane's protector. _He asked me and I nodded and stood walking to sorin.

"Can we talk?" I asked and he nodded.

"What is it Alina?" he asked walking out to the hallway.

"Vasile and I we wanted to ask you something" I smiled at him and rubbed my stomach.

"What is it Alina?" he asked and I stopped.

"We wanted you to be our baby boys protector" I smiled and I watched as Sorin looked at me in shock.

"Me?" He asked and I laughed.

"Yes you! Vasile knows you will protect our son" I told him and he nodded his head baring his neck.

"I would be honoured to look after the prince" he smiled and I hugged him.

"I was hoping you would say yes" I told him and pulled back.

"I am glad you asked" he told me and I nodded.

"Well I must go and find this ones daddy. Otherwise he will freak out" I laughed and Sorin did too leading me to the front hall were Vasile stood talking to a man who I presumed to be Dillon Jacobs.

**Dillon **

When Alina walked into the room the first thing I noticed was the bump coming from her stomach.

"Congradulations Vasile. I had no idea she was pregnant" I nodded to the Romanian alpha.

"Thankyou Dillon. We are blessed." Vasile smiled and wrapped an arm around his mates waist. I smiled and noticed how they were so close.

"I am sure you are. Now I needed to ask your advice" I sighed. Coming here had been my last resort but I was not sure what to do. I couldn't keep running away but I was unsure of how to deal with what I had done.

Vasile lead me into a room and we both sat down with Alina going to their room to rest.

"So what did you need my help with?" Vasile asked and I sighed. Now was the time to come clean.

I explained to Vasile all about my relationship with Lilly Pierce and how I had now found my mate.

I hadn't wanted to leave Lilly. I did love her. I still did. She would always be a massive part of my past. She was my only human lover and she was the only lover I had before I met my mate Tanya.

I had been out in the store getting some things for Lilly when I had met Tanya. She had been sitting on then bench outside and both of us had known instantly that we were mates.

She had walked straight to me and announced herself but I was struggling. I knew she was my mate but all I could think of was sweet loving Lilly's face when I told her and I knew I couldn't.

I knew she would be working late so I went home placed the groceries on the kitchen side and packed my stuff.

Except that wasn't the end of it. I had to say goodbye. I couldn't just leave. Lilly knew so much about me and she knew I would one day leave but she had welcomed me into her life. So I had written her a letter. But now the guilt was killing me.

"What do I do Vasile?" I asked him and he sighed looking down at his hands and then up at me.

"you have done the damage now. I am afraid you have to live with it Dillon"

"So you think I did the right thing?" I asked and he sighed again and that was when I knew that I would not like his answer.

"I think that you have made your bed and now you must lie in it" He told me and I nodded. I had not expected anything else.

I had to deal with it now and perhaps in a few years I would see Lilly again and she would understand and forgive me.

If not… well then there was nothing I could do.


	14. Chapter 13

**Okay so this is another chapter, I got this idea from the RP so I have a few thankyouse. **

**Just so Sirius – Our resident Jen and Sorin (And Temp Costin)  
Unkown Swag- Our resident Sally and Alina and Lilly (And Temp Dec)  
Grey Wolf2907 – Our Resident Mona (Temp Fane )  
Lydia-Sun-To-Moon-Day – Our Resident Peri and Cynthia  
The huntress of stories – Our Resident Fane and Elle  
ChocolateLuvr – Resident Costin  
SunsetWanderer – Our resident Dec**

**_Thankyou guys so much for all your hard work on making the Roleplay amazing I bow down to you. All of you … especially the three who I see almost everyday, you guys are my inspiration!_**

_Also this review actually made me smile and really happy so here it is _

this is better than the book by quinn loftis, you should try writing your own books  
they would be really interesting :D – **This was written by **dawn-the-end-of-the-night **OMG ! You serious. Quinn is actually my Idol and a big inspiration and to even be compared to her is amazing so I take my hat off to you *Takes off imaginary hat…. Oh wow…. I just couldn't believe this when I read it … well wow ! THANKYOU ! Although it is so so soooo not true. I can only hope to be as good as Quinn one day when I am much older and more experienced because I do still make mistakes and I know that. Sometimes I read back and think oh sweet cupcakes what was I thinking. Well… anyway thankyou so much ! ******

**Vasile **

Keeping Alina out of my head for a whole day was proving to be difficult. She kept demanding that I spoke to her and it wasn't easy not to. She sounded so worried and desperate and I wanted more than anything to tell her that I wasn't ignoring her. That I was doing something that I hoped would make her happy but it had to be a surprise.

The truth was I was painting and decorating our sons nursery.

I had had sorin help me build the crib and the dresser and hide them in another room while we painted. I wanted to be able to show her that day but I couldn't if she kept distractihng me beause I had to keep stopping to talk to her so she couldn't catch anything in my thoughts.

_Mina please. You will see later_ I promised her and she smiled.

_So it is something for me. _She smiled and I swore. I had just given her a huge clue.

_Maybe but Mina it wont be finished if you keep distracting me _I told her and I felt her smirk.

_Oh trust me my dear mate this is not a distraction. This is _she whispered and sent me an image of her kissing my neck and nipping me lightly across my jaw.

That was it. I now had an issue and it wasn't going to sit well being stuck in a room with Sorin like it. So I only had one thing to do.

I stripped off my paint covered shirt and walked into mine and Alina's room. She was there laying on the bed with her eyes closed and a smile on her face.

"Nice try Alina, I know you are not asleep." I smiled and she opened her eyes turning to face me.

"Well hey there lover. Where have you been?" she asked and I smiled.

"If I tell you I'd have to kill you" I joked.

"Ah but now you see, if you killed me, you would be killing yourself and that my dearest means that you ultimately loose anyway" she teased and I laughed as I sat on the bed. She smiled and got up so he was sitting beside me.

Alina wore one of my shirts, that so, did not cover her bump. Normally she would have worn a maternity dress or a pair of my old Jeans but I had a feeling she had wanted to just wear my shirt for when I returned.

"How Is he?" I asked my hand going to the bump.

"I think I am going to be a soccer mama" she told me and I laughed as I felt my son's harsh kick.

"Now fane don't you hurt your mamma I need her too" I told her bump and she smiled warmly at me and to my surprise the next kick was softer. Not by much though.

"See he listens to his daddy" Alina smiled at me and I looked up at her completely in love with her.

"Hmm I will make sure he listens to his mamma too" I whispered and kissed her sweetly. She smiled against my lips and brought her hands to my face trailing one down my neck and to rest on my chest. I smiled at her and she pulled away.

"Mina?" I asked and she smiled at me.

"I think I promised you something" she whispered and I laughed at her and she smiled.

"Yes I think you did" I laughed as she kissed my lips and then trailed them down my neck and just as she had said she began to nip at my Jaw and neck.

I rumbled and she smiled at me. I could tell what she wanted and I couldn't help but smile. She wanted my blood and I was more than happy to oblige. After all she was my pregnant mate and It was my duty to give her everything she needed.

"Go ahead Mina" I smiled and she bit down as I rumbled and I could feel her mind as she took my blood. We sat like that for what must have only been minutes but it seemed like time froze.

Alina pulled back away from my neck and wiped the blood away. I smiled at her and she smiled back softly love coming from her eyes.

_Vasile, you.. you can if you want to. _She told me and I looked at her.

_Is it safe for him? _I asked and she bit her lip but then sighed.

_It isn't safe for me if you don't. _She told me and I pulled her close to me putting my lack against the headboard of the bed so she was straddling my lap. She smiled and bared her neck to me and I kissed from her ear down to the middle of her neck.

_Vasile please _she whispered into my mind and I laughed against her neck just before I bit down. Her blood ran into my mouth and I rumbled as I took a few long gulps and then pulled away opening my eyes, which I didn't know I had closed, to see my beautiful mate.

Alina was perfection. Her eyes were closed her soft lips parted slightly forming a love heart shape and her hands fisted in my hair almost trying to pull me back to her neck.

"Mina, I have to go" I sighed and her eyes opened disappointment and severe reluctance filling them.

"Please just stay here" she begged and I closed my eyes.

"Alina, it is for you okay. Please let me go and finish so I can come back and lay here with you for as long as you desire" I told her and she sighed.

"I will be holding you too that Mr Lupei" she warned me and I smiled standing up kissing her lovingly.

"I would expect nothing less Mrs Lupei" I whispered and she smiled love becoming the only emotion in her eyes.

"I love you Vasile" she whispered.

"And I love you Mina, With all my heart" I vowed and she laughed hugging me.

"Just go and hurry up back to me" she ordered and pushed my chest.

"Yes Ma'am" I nodded and soldier marched out the door as she giggled behind me.

Okay so now I had a few hours to finish the nursery. Easy . Well that was what I hoped.

***Position change* **

**Lilly **

It was getting too late to hide anything now. I had a small bump forming and everyone was beginning to ask if I was expecting.

The hardest part was telling them what had happened. Telling people that Dillon was gone and not really being able to explain why was proving to be increasingly difficult. It was also the conversation that was causing me to loose most of my friends. It sucked royally and there was no exaggeration.

The point was being proven right at that moment. I was sat in the local Café with my friend Ella, a woman whoI had known since high school. I sat crossed legged with a hot chocolate in both hands.

"But you… you two seemed so into eachother" she told me for the fifth time.

"Things change Ella, Like I have said. We just didn't get on anymore. It was best if he went" I told her gripping my cup tighter.

"But you are pregnant" she argued in a voice that mirrored the whine of a four year old. Jesus, I had forgotten how annoying she could be when things weren't going her way.

"Yes Ella I am and me and the baby will be okay" I told her and her eyes went wide. Oh great here it comes. I thought to myself and I knew then I was in for a lecture. Just like everyone else she thought she could tell me what to do when my body and my child was concerned. Well no thankyou.

"And you are keeping it?" she asked her voice shocked and right at that moment gripping my hot chocolate and holding onto my mental self control with my life not to throw it in her face and tell her to butt the hell out.

"If by it you mean baby then yes I am. I wont give her up or have an abortion I wont. He or she is mine" I told her and she looked at me wide eyed.

"Jeez Lilly okay but all I am saying is you don't have the right stuff to be a mamma you know. I mean you are still single" she told me and I growled standing up.

"Look, I don't need Dillon or any other man to make me a good mother. I know how to look after a baby and it doesn't disappear as soon as the father goes away"

"Does he know?"

"No" I snapped and looked at her.

"Shouldn't you tell him?"

"He doesn't want to know!" I told her and looked at her.

"Oh, well lilly, I … I"

"You know what save it I am sick of people thinking they know what is best for me and my child. I know what is best for him or her. That is it. End of. If you don't want to know me any more then fine join the que but don't even think that I will _Ever _forgive you." I snapped and grabbed my bag walking off.

I walked home alone pissed off and wounded. If I couldn't trust her then who could I trust. But that answer to that was obvious. No one.

I closed the front door and touched my stomach.

"Don't worry baby, you will always have me." I whispered and that's when I felt it. My babies first kick.

"Yeah I am here baby" I whispered rubbing the spot as I walked up to my bed and curled up on Dillons side (which still smelt of him).

"I will always be here baby" I cried as I fell asleep.

**Vasile **

Finally I was finished. After 24 hours of working I was done and the nursery was finished.

_Alina are you awake? _I whispered through the bond and I heard her laugh.

_Yes I am my love. Are you finished? _She whispered back and I smiled thanking Sorin before leaving the room.

"It is the least I can do" he told me before walking to his room. I smiled and walked to mine and Alina's room and to my surprise, and delight, she was outside the room wrapped in one of my shirts, her little bump showing through, and her feet in slippers.

"Can I see now?" she asked me and I smiled at her in joy.

"Of course" I told her and she smiled taking my hand.

"Yay" she whispered and walked with me as I lead her to the next room along to see the nursery.

_I knew you wouldn't want him far away _I told her as I opened the door a smile on her face.

**Alina **

I gasped before the door was even fully open. I knew what it was.

Fanes nursery.

"Look Fane" I whispered and walked in.

The room was perfect. All four walls were different shades of blue and Fanes name was painted in white along with a grey wolf on the far wall just above his crib.

There was also a blue chair by the crib and toys scattered around the room. It was beautiful and I was speechless.

Vasile wrapped his arms around me and I laughed.

"It is .. is amazing" I whispered and hugged him.

"I am glad you like it Mina" He whispered in my ear and I looked at him as if he had said the most obvious thing in the world.

"Like it? Vasile I love it" I whispered and kissed him.

"Good" he smiled kissing my lips softly.

"Best surprise ever" I told him and laughed as he picked me up carrying me to our room.

I didn't know when our baby boy would arrive but I knew I had the best mate in the world and I loved him and our baby boy more than anything in the world…

And I intended to show it.


	15. Chapter 14

**Vasile and Alina chapter now :D Okay so I am going to speed things up because I think I need to as I am going to continue this until Fane goes to coldspring texas so here we go….**

chocolateluvr 7/10/13 . chapter 14

omg i'm crying... ah vasile is so romantic! i cant wait till the next chapter! - _Well here is another one for you sorry for making you cry I love this story and I am trying to channel my inner romantic in these but we need some drama. _

Sabrina 7/14/13 . chapter 1

I loved this story, i could actually visualize whats happening in my head. Also, i really liked the flashback. It made the story more interesting :)- _A new reviewer... HELLOOO THERE ! Welcome to the land of my genius and imagination. So here you go. I am a nut case and a cook but I am sure you will learn to love me and my cookiness. _

WinchesterCK1 7/10/13 . chapter 1

Yay another update. Can't wait until the next one! I love ur stories. They are amazing. _p You are also relatively new so I bow to you and welcome you too to the nut house of the strange and wonderful. _

**Alina **

I was late again! I sighed and pulled my hair up into a pony tail and pulled on a summer dress that covered my bump. Well covered wasnt the best word to use because it didnt cover or hide it. It was still there. Still bulging out making me look huge. I walked quickly to the meeting room opening to door and then stopping. I had made a mistake how could I walk in and let people see me like this? Oh got I was an idiot. I was all fat and disgusting. How could Vasile want people to see him mated to me like this. Oh god!

"Alina, what is wrong?" Vasile asked me and I shook my head as he walked towards me.

"Vasile dont" I whispered and he looked at me shocked.

"Alina, love?" he asked and I shook my head for the third time and he ran his hands down my arms as I looked into his eyes.

"Vasile how can you still love me?" I whispered and he looked at me shocked.

"Alina I love you always. No matter how much you weigh. You own my heart forever Mina and that is all I could ask you to do because no matter what you look like you are my world and I stand by what I said during our bonding ceremony because you are everything to me and so is our son. I worship your body including this new addition." He told me and I smiled as he placed his hands on my stomach.

Slowly my anxiety cooled off and I wrapped my arms around him kissing his cheek and then blushing as I remembered that Decebel, Sorin and several other male wolves were sitting at the table smiling at us both and I couldnt help but feel slightly uneasy about the fact that I had just almost cried in front of them all.

_Alina you are pregnant. No one, especially not me or these males expect you to be able to controll your hormones when you are litterally days away from giving birth. _He smiled and warmth filled his eyes as he dropped his gaze to my bump.

It was only when someone coughed, and that someone being Decebel, that we remembered there was a meeting in session. I laughed a little and blushed bright red as Vasile walked to the table.

Except at the moment he sat down pain shot through my stomach and I was left panting and whining. I whined again as I felt water go between my legs and I looked at Vasile who was staring at me horror in his eyes as well as a flicker of anxiety.

"Vasile" I called and I went to fall backwards against the wall but instead I fell into someonne elses strong arms and it didnt sit well with me. Or Vasile apparently. A growl ripped through the room and I whined again as another contraction coarsed through my stomach.

"Put her down" he growled and the wolf who held me in his arms growled back and that growl was familiar.

Well shit it was my brother.

**Vasile **

Alinas brother held her in her arms and I couldnt stop myself from growling and glaring at him trying to get to my mate because she was in labour and she was hurting.

"Logan put her down she is in labour!" I yelled and she yelled out again crying for me. I stepped forward again and he sighed.

"Vasile she needs a doctor" he explained and I looked at him.

"PUT HER DOWN" I yelled and growled again. My mate was screaming now.

"Vasile" she whimpered and I stepped forwards once more yelling that all of the others to get out and get away from her. He needed to be away he had played a part in beating her and it was terrifying I didn't want her to be near her and the idea of him being near her son was even worse.

"Look Vasile take her I will go and find a doctor" he told me placing Alina into my arms as she yelled again and I saw him flinch at her scream and I took her shielding her from him with my back screaming at everyone else to get help.

I needed help I couldn't deliver my son. There was no possible way, I could never do this. He was my son and I was no doctor. He needed help. Except I knew there was no help close enough and this baby was coming now. So I was going to have to do this.

I would have to deliver my own son.

**Alina **

I screamed in pain once more and Vasile held my hand as I felt myself being carried and then placed on a bed Vasilez calming voice telling me that he believed in me. That he knew I could do this.

"Baby you need to push. Our son needs to be born" he whispered and I screamed as I began to push.

"Vasile. Vasile I cant it hurts" I sobbed and he ran a hand through my hair.

"Its okay baby. I am here. You can do it. He needs to be born mina" he whispered and I pushed again yelling and crying tears streamed down my face as I gripped the sheets and pushed again. And Vasile yelped.

"Oh god id he okay, is he normal. Oh god Vasile please let him be normal" I cried and Vasile laughed.

"He is fine Mina. I can see his head" he told me and he held onto my hand as I pushed again screaming. It hurt and I could feel myself breaking out in a sweat as I felt his body slip out of mine with three more pushes.

A shrieking cry erupted from the small body that Vasile was now wrapping in a blanket as Logan and another woman walked into the room.

And Just then as Vasile showed me our beautiful baby boy the world summited into darkness.

***Position Change * **

Being a single mother was hard. I was finding that out more and more recently. Unlike most couples who I saw in the surgery I had no one to hold my hand and take me through the scans. I had no one to hold my hand when I gave birth and it hurt me to know that I was more alone in this than ever.

I had thought about moving. Getting away from the area and starting fresh but then I would never know if Dillon came knocking. I would never know if he wanted to come back and see me. If he really cared or if he was gone forever. If I really was alone.

The best way to deal with it, I found was to write letters as if Dillon was still here. It wasn't perfect because he wasn't here and he wasn't with me or our baby but writing to him made it easier to deal with the fact that he may not be coming back. Sometimes it just helped me vent and clear my head.

_17th July 1996_

_Dillon. _

_You have been gone for almost nine months now. Our baby grows more and more every day. I am hoping that it is a girl. I don't think I can handle a boy. Not if he looks like you. Seeing your face looking back at me everyday isn't something I want. _

_I am going to be giving birth soon. Alone. If you are wondering. _

_I don't want to be alone. But I have no choice. When you left everyone turned against me. Appart from the Henrys over the road. They are excited for the baby. They have said they will help. But it isn't the same. I miss you. _

_I miss waking up every morning beside you and having your arms around me. You kissing my head. Telling me you love me. _

_I just miss you. Us. Everything_

_I still love you Dillon._

_Lilly Pierce. _

_(Just Lilly Unless you've forgotten me)_

**Alina**

When I woke up I was in our bedroom. I was clean. No longer sweaty and no longer in pain. A soft cry and mumbling made me remember that I had given birth. That Vasile had delivered our son.

_Vasile? _I called and went to sit up only to be held back down by a set on feminine hands.

"Hush Alina. Vasile is with your son. He is okay. Normal" the woman smiled and I looked at her with a smile.

"Please can I see him?" I asked and she smiled at me. It then occurred to me that I had never seen her before and yet here she was tending to me as if she had known her whole life.

"I will get Vasile to bring him in" she smiled and walked out of the room. Moments later Vasile walked in holding a tiny blue blanket which was making whimpering sounds that could only be my baby boy.

"Hey sleepy head" he smiled and sat on the edge of the bed rocking the tiny bundle in his arms and I could only smile at the sight. It was perfect more than I could have ever imagined. He smiled at me as I sat up and for the first time I properly saw my sons face.

"He is beautiful just like his mamma" Vasile told me and I smiled my eyes fixed on the tiny face in front of me.

"Can I hold him?" I whispered and Vasile smiled as he stood and walked around the bed to my side.

"Of course you can Mina. He is your son" he whispered and placed the baby carefully in my arms kissing his tiny furry head after he had done so.

"Hello Fane" I whispered as the baby raised up a tiny fist shaking it at me. I smiled and took it in my hand and kissed his tiny fingers which opened and splayed out across my cheek. I laughed and smiled down at him and then looked up at Vasile.

My eyes locked with his and I smiled wider. My mate was here with my son finally. My little fane. The one who had been causing me so much worry, as well as joy and anticipation, was finally here in my arms.

"This is a sight I will never forget" Vasile told me and sat beside me on the bed and put an arm around me kissing my cheek placing his other hand on Fanes head his thumb running over our babies dark hair.

"He is going to look like his daddy" I told him and he smiled kissing my cheek running a hand through my hair.

This was a whole new beginning for us and I was looking forward to it. Our lives as a family unit were just beginning.

And I said bring it on.


	16. Chapter 15

**Wohoo another chapter sorry I havent written in a while but I am writing now so I am happy. I have had some Family Drama and that is the main reason for my lack of writing but it is all clearing up now ****J Also I have started planning in such detail so that also takes up time but it is improving my writing so bear with because I normally plan one night and then write over the next two. But…. I have late shifts at work so it means I am around more during the day which is a plus. **

**Lilly. **

Labour was painful.I didn't care what anyone else said it was the truth

It was two in the morning when searing pain ripped through my stomach casuing me to shoot upright in my bed groaning in agony. When the pain ended I felt my legs go damp and my cover begin to stick to them. I knew then that it was labour and my baby was coming.

I reached for my phone which was less than an arms width away and quickly dialled Sara Henrys number from across the street. Over the last few months Sara and her current boyfriend Brian had been there for me and they had soon become my closest friends.

Sara was also living alone in the house opposite and she had been great company because she could understand how empty the houses felt when you were alone. She had inherited the house from her grandmother who had died a year previously.

The phone only rang three times before Sara answered and I smiled grateful that I didn't have to wait long. The pain was unbearable already and I knew my labour had only just started.

"Lilly? What is wrong? Are you okay" she asked me and I smiled through the pain warmed by her concern. But then another wave of pain came and I moaned.

"Oh god. Sara I think the baby is coming" I whined and I heard her gasp through the phone and I could imagine she was now panicking or preparing a plan of action and typically, knowing Sara, I expected the latter.

"Okay. Hunny see if you can get downstairs if not then stay in bed I am going to come over and then call Brian so he can drive us okay?" she asked and I smiled. Typical Sara.

"Yeah that's fine" I told her and said goodbye, hanging up, as I placed the phone on my bedside table before trying to get out of bed. I managed to get up and grab the bag that I had packed a week before when my due date had come and gone. Inside was the letter Dillon had written me and a set of baby clothes, baby pyjamas and a set of clothes and Pyjamas for me.

Another wave of pain ripped through me as I walked down the stairs and Sara came through the door with Brian close behind her. Both of them looked bed raggled so I assumed that she hadn't actually needed to call him at all.

Sara was by my side in an instant taking the bag from me and passing it to Brian who ran to put it in the car before coming back into the house to see if I needed any help.

Finally we all got into the car and Brian drove us down to the hospital. Sara sat in the back with me encouraging me and comforting me.

When we finally got to the hospital I was in more agony than I ever thought was possible. My hands clutched my stomach as we walked into the hospital and I was immediately rushed into the maternity ward someone pushing me in a wheelchair.

As soon as I was in the ward they put me on a bed and the midwives around me began to get to work. Sara stayed by my side but Brian thought it best that he waited outside and I knew why. He was going to try and call Dillon. Normally I would have ben annoyed but the pain of labour stopped my anger and all I could do was concentrate on getting my baby out safely.

For 11 hours I was laying on the bed in pain clutching my stomach. If it hadn't been for Sara I was sure I wouldn't have been able to have my baby. She was there encouraging me the whole time making me feel so much better.

The real pain came when the nurss told me that I could start pushing. The pain ripped though me everytime I pushed and only the knowlage that I would be able to deliver my baby and hold him or her in my arms after this was done kept me going.

Finally the pain ended but I knew something wasn't right. My baby wasn't crying.

I was exhausted but the fear was now keeping me awake and I clutched Saras hand looking at her worried wanting to know what was wrong with my baby.

"Sara why isn't the baby crying?" I asked and she brushed my hair back.

"Lilly I promise the baby is fine. Just calm down. They will give the baby to you soon" she told me and I heard her voice wobble as she tried to get a look at my baby to see if he or she was okay.

The midwives took the baby away and I was left crying and waiting for them to tell me why I couldn't hold my baby. One of them finally came to me and said my baby wasn't breathing properly so they had to help. She promised it wouldn't be long but my heart sank to the pit of my stomach as she left to tend to my baby.

After waiting what seemed like an eternity tiny wails filled the room as one of the midwives bought in a tiny figure wrapped in a pink blanket.

"Congratulations Miss Peirce you have a baby girl" one of the nurses smiled and handed the baby to me.

At that moment everything froze. Sitting holding my baby for the first time…it made me feel like my life was perfect. Already she had little patches of red hair. Her daddys hair. I smiled as I held her tiny hand and kissed her head tears rolling down my cheeks. She was beautiful and she was mine.

"What will you call her?" Sara asked me and I smiled looking at my baby. And at that moment all of the names I thought of vanished from my head and only one remained.

"Jacquelyn" I smiled and the little girl in my arms made little cooing sounds as if she approved.

"Then Jacquelyn it is" Sally smiled and then went to find Brian leaving me to have some time alone with my baby girl.

**Dillon. **

The phone wouldn't stop ringing. I knew who it was from the first time I answered. Brian Henry. A friend of Lilly's.

The first time he had rung I had answered because I thought it could have been another alpha or a member of my pack, as they were prone to loosing phones and gagets and were often buying new ones, but I had been wrong.

"Hello is this Dillon Jacobs" the male voice asked me and I could faintly here noises in the background that sounded like babies crying. I sat up straight in my office chair instantly alert.

"Who is this?" I asked and the noises died down as I assumed the male was walking away.

"My name is Brian Henry. I am a friend of Lillys" he announced and my back went up. Lilly? Why was this man calling me about Lilly?

"My relationship with Miss Peirce is over" I told him and I heard him sigh down the phone.

"Yeah I know. You took the cowards way out" he snapped and I growled.

"What would you know?" I snapped back and I heard him sigh again.

"That Lilly needs you right now" he told me and I sat up leaning on my desk slight worry running through me but I knew I couldn't show it I was a mated man and my love for my mate was stronger than my love for Lilly but I couldn't help remember the memories we had.

"Look I am sorry but I cant help, I am a busy man Mr Henry and besides the lill- the Miss Peirce I knew could handle herself quite well" I told him and he sighed again as if I was missing a point.

"You know she was right. You are better off gone" the man snapped and hung up. Except that hadn't been the end of it. I had received more calls but had answered none of them. I was too angry and upset.

I knew I had done wrong by Lilly but I couldn't help it I had found my mate and I didn't want to hurt Lilly any more by saying I was leaving her face to face because it would have been emotionless and I would have tried to hide my eagerness to get to my mate. So I had written her my note and had to hide my guilt in front of Tanya because I knew she would become more Jealous than she already was.

I just hoped I had done the right thing for everyone.

**POSITION CHANGE**

**Vasile. **

Fane was growing up so fast. He was only a few months old but already he was crawling around the mansion and scaring Alina and I when he decided to go off on his own.

"Vasile he is growing up so fast. He is acting too old for his age" Alina told me worried as she set Fane down for his afternoon nap. The one thing my son loved more than us and crawling was his naps. He would sleep for hours on end in the afternoon and then still go to sleep at night.

"He is a dominant and the son of an Alpha. He will grow up quickly Mina. But he will always be our baby boy. Even when he is older and has a mate and pups of his own" I told her and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before looking at our son. He was perfect. He had dark hair that was a mix between his mothers and mine and he had the bluest eyes I had ever seen. When he was awake he was always very curious and would always look at me with those big blue eyes cooing wordlessly asking for information.

"Don't even say that Vasile I am not ready to be a Grandma yet. I am still coping with being a ma" she told me and I nodded kissing her head.

"You are a brilliant mother my Mina. I promise." I smiled and she smiled back at me kissing my cheek.

"I love you" she told me and hugged me.

"I love you too my Mina forever and always" I promised her and kissed her neck affectionately making it clear what my intentions were for later. She purred and I laughed playing with her hair again. It was hard to believe that I had been mated to my Mina for 85 years now because every time I saw her it was like I had just met her.

Mina and I had not been very intimate the last few months since Fane was born because he needed a lot of looking after but I knew tonight I would make it up to her. Her body deserved worshiping. She had given me a beautiful son and I needed to make sure she knew that I had not lost my touch. But I wanted it to be a surprise so I carefully shielded my thoughts from her letting her know I wanted her but not how much or what I had planned.

"You know I think Fane is going to be a very handsome boy" Alina smiled looking at me.

"Well if he is anything like his Tata he will be" a familiar feminine voice said and I froze. I had been so occupied with Alina that I had not noticed someone come into our sons nursery.

Shit this wasn't good.

**Alina.**

I turned around at the sound of the faintly familiar voice and frowned when I saw one of the backs females standing there.

"Kali" Vasile nodded and I growled holding onto Vasiles arm.

"Awh Jealous mama?" she asked and I growled again.

"She has no reason to be jealous" Vasile snapped and pulled me against him. I looked up at him and smiled. But that smile was only brief as the bitch on front of me opened her mouth again.

"She should. I mean surely my alpha you have noticed. She isn't the beautiful Alina anymore. Babies add weight thick and fast" she smirked and I looked at her shocked.

The worst thing was I knew she was right. I was still carrying baby weight from being pregnant with Fane and it did make me less beautiful and I knew it did. But I hadn't thought many others would have noticed it.

"I think you had better leave now Kali" Vasile growled still holding me close to him but I no longer felt comfortable in my own skin. Vasile and I hadnt made love in a long time and I began to wonder if it was because I no longer physically pleased him anymore.

"Okay lover. But you always know where to find me" she smiled winking at him as she blew him a kiss as if I wasn't even there. That was when I lost it. Hearing her call Vasile her lover was too much. Way too much. Especially after what she had said about me.

I grabbed Fane from his crib and ran out to the forest holding him close as I ran faster and deeper into the forest crying. When I knew we were hidden away I phased and wrapped myself around my son who was beginning to wake now. However as soon as he felt my soft fur with his tiny little hands he closed his eyes again and fell asleep.

I nuzzled my son and lay around him whining quietly not wanting to wake him. I didn't want my baby boy to see me upset.

_Mina? Baby where are you? _Vasile asked me and I sighed.

_Vasile please leave me alone _I told him tears in my eyes.

_You and our son are in the forest somewhere. A forest that isn't always safe. And you are upset. Mina please let me come to you_ he begged and my heart broke a little. He sounded so desperate. But I couldn't get that foul bitches words out of my head.

_Have you been going to her instead of me for your needs _I asked and began to cry. The thought of Vasile with another woman destroyed me.

_NO! Mina god no. I promise you. There is no one in the world that can love me like you do. You are the only woman I want. Ever. She is lying! I swear it to you _he vowed.

_Vasile we haven't made love in months and then she calls you her lover. I am scared. _I admitted and nuzzled Fane as he woke up whimpering.

_Of what my Mina. You are perfect. _

_I am fat. _I snapped at him and sighed as fane looked at me with his big blue eyes. I knew he was looking for Vasile. Even if he couldn't speak yet.

_No! You bear more weight because you carried my son. Our son. It reminds me what you have given me. Alina I love you more than anything in this world. Please believe me. _He cried and I shook my head. I needed Vasile but the words stung.

That was until Vasile showed me something in my mind. It was our room decorated with candles. Then he showed me the two of us making love, him biting my neck and me biting his.

_This is what I wanted to plan for us tonight. I know I have neglected your body and your needs Mina and I want to make it up to you. To make you see that you are still loved and the one for me. I am sorry for our lack of intimacy. I just thought you wanted to wait until we were used to having Fane. _He told me and I howled.

_Vasile please come to us. We are by the lake. _I told him and heard his paw prints on the ground. I should have known he would have been looking for me.

Vasile was by my side nuzzling me and our son lovingly lingering over me as he licked my face.

_I am so. So. So sorry my mina. I should have made it clear I loved you. _He told me whining and I licked him back nuzzling him.

_I know you love me. I was just worried that I wasn't physically attractive any more. _I told him looking down only to have his nuzzle push my head back up.

_You are beautiful. More beautiful than I have ever known and I don't just love you. I adore you and worship the ground you walk on. You are everything to me Mina and no one can ever, ever, replace you. That is a vow to you. _He told me and then nuzzled Fane again licking at his face.

_Come on my love lets get inside. I don't want to get Fane sick, and I believe you promised me something. _ I smiled showing him the images and he rumbled licking me one last time before picking up Fane by his babygrow and placing him on my back making sure he was steady before nuzzling me again.

_Yes I did and then we need to prepare the mansion for Fanes Celebration_ he reminded me and I nodded.

I just had to hope it all went well.


End file.
